Poké Wars: The Files of Doctor Kaminko
by Zarrelion
Summary: In the early stages of the Undampening, Humans had to rely on pokémon to protect them. When the goal was survival, this sufficed. But now, the goal is to destroy Ho-Oh's army. Our small pool of allied pokémon hinders this goal. Many solutions had been proposed but the fruits of Doctor Kaminko's weapons research has been the most successful. Based on Cornova's Poké Wars Universe.
1. Cover

**TOP SECRET**

**UNAUTHORIZED DISSEMINATION ****IS A VIOLATION OF THE HUMAN-LEGENDARY COALITION CODE OF MILITARY JUSTICE**

**RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT NOTES OF THE VEHICLES AND ORDNANCE OF THE HUMAN-LEGENDARY COALITION**

**HEAD SCIENTIST: DOCTOR KAMINKO**

**DISTRIBUTION RESTRICTION: Distribution authorized only to Human-Legendary Coalition personnel with the appropriate clearances on a "need to know basis". Requests for this document must be referred to Commandant, Human-Legendary Coalition Ordnance Development Division, 151 Pyrite Road, Suite 649, Fort Phenac, Orre 72063-1522 or higher authority.**

**DESTRUCTION NOTICE: Destroy by any method that will prevent disclosure of contents or reconstruction of the document.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Hey, y'all, I decided to try something new with Cornova's approval. Namely a technical manual/field guide to the vehicles and weapons of the _Poké Wars_ world. Each entry will be capped off by a short story that showcases the subject of the entry.

Feel free to submit potential ideas for profiles! Feel free to submit as much information as you want but I need two things minimum:

A _Pokémon_ related name. Preferably the name of a pokémon.

What the vehicle/weapon is.


	2. M215 Grotle

**M215 Grotle**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Statistics<strong>

**Type: **General purpose heavy cargo and troop transport

**Weight: **18,144 kilograms empty; 27,216 kg maximum gross vehicle weight

**Dimensions: **5.5 meters (length); 2.5 meters (width); 3 meters (height)

**Powerplant/Drivetrain: **645 kilowatt DC permanent magnet motor driving six wheels equipped with run-flat tires.

**Range: **300 km on full charge

**Performance: **0-100 km/h in 20 seconds, top speed of approximately 100 km/h on good terrain, maximum water fording depth: 1 m; maximum frontal slope: 45 percent; maximum side slope: 13 percent; ground clearance: 0.51 m; maximum trench: 160 cm

**Armament:** None

**Armor: **Composite armor of concrete sandwiched between AR500 steel. Windows are 7.62 cm thick transparent corundum (proof against .50 caliber AP). Hull sides range from 30.48 cm to 10.16 cm in thickness. Top and bottom armor is 5.08 cm in thickness.

**Countermeasures: **Electrical shunt system that can absorb electric attacks or sap electricity straight from power lines via the two manipulator arms.

**Crew: **Two (driver and equipment operator) and sixteen soldiers or 3,990 kg of cargo

* * *

><p><strong>Notes by Doctor Kaminko<strong>

This vehicle is an anomaly among the Coalition's arsenal for it was actually developed prior to the formation of the Human-Legendary Coalition. According to interviews with the original drivers/mechanics, this vehicle was designed to service and repair power lines or other electrical infrastructure in areas that are difficult if not impossible to reach by normal ground vehicles.

The vehicle itself is built on the chassis of a Turtwig heavy electric cargo truck, chosen for its durability and ease of modification. The chassis itself was extended by 1.5 meters to accommodate a larger crew/equipment hold. The cab itself was removed and integrated with the crew/equipment hold. Armor plate composed of concrete sandwiched between AR500 steel was added to protect the drivetrain and cargo hold/cab against falling debris and pokémon attacks. Corundum windows replaced the original tempered glass windows for added protection. The original 261 kW motor was replaced by a 645 kW motor to compensate for the additional weight of the armor, enlarged cargo compartment and three extendable folding arms capable of extending to a length of 6.1 meters.

Two of the extendable arms are equipped with two-fingered metallic graspers. Each arm is actuated by "muscles" composed of an electroactive metal alloy. By mass, these muscles are about 10 times stronger than the muscles on a Machamp. As a result, these arms have a maximum lift capacity of approximately 2,358 kilograms. According to documents salvaged from Sunyshore Tower before its destruction, these arms were intended for use in construction, obviating the need for a crane. However, interviews with the crew revealed that these arms were primarily used in demolition.

The third arm is equipped with a 1 meter long saw composed of synthetic diamonds in a tool steel-carbide matrix. This saw is designed to cut a variety of materials, ranging from steel, concrete and other hard materials to softer materials like composites, wood and plastics. The cutting action is provided by means of an ultrasonic vibration generator, allowing the blade to vibrate at approximately 35 kHz.

While the vehicle is completely unarmed, its weight and size allow it to push aside or crush most obstacles and threats. In addition, vehicle crews often report using the arms to batter or rip apart attacking pokémon or using the vibrosaw to shred attackers.

Despite the vehicles being poorly suited for combat, they remain in production due to their relatively low cost — which is mostly due to the fact that its armor is composed of relatively inexpensive materials (concrete and steel). However, as a trade-off, the armor is quite heavy, which restricts the vehicle's range and maneuverability. In addition, the armor is not acidproof except for the corundum windows.

* * *

><p><strong>Selected Field Reports<strong>

"Fucking thing handles like a drunken Rhydon!" Sergeant Jade "Goldeen" Fyn, Company F, 2nd Battalion, 85th Sinnoh Armor Regiment, 21st Armored Division (Fort Twinleaf)

"Excellent off-road handling but you're boned if you manage to get it stuck. Hey, Kaminko, next version of this thing, add a fucking winch!" Sergeant Cassidy "Candy Ass" Danche, Company A, 1st Battalion, 95th Kanto Armor Regiment, 1st Armored Division (Fort Pallet)

"Nearly impossible to destroy but its composite armor is a huge pain to repair. Especially when poison pokémon have gotten to it." Joey "Youngster" Gleason, FOB Victory mechanic

"Dear Arceus, the range on this thing sucks dick!" Corporal Richard "Firebreather" del Fuego, Company A, 2st Battalion, 56th Kanto Infantry Regiment, 1st Armored Division (Fort Pallet)

"Put a fucking autocannon or some other weapon on this thing!" Specialist Marion "Iron Maiden" Stahl, Company A, 4th Support Battalion, 45th Hoenn Armor Regiment, 2nd Armored Brigade Combat Team, 31st Armored Division (Fort Evergrande)

* * *

><p><span>Tales from the Front Lines<span>

"You nervous?"

That single sentence cut through the low rumble of the vehicle's powerful motor inside the cargo compartment.

The target of the speech, a one Private Kevin Lauri, broke out of his reverie. Despite his racing heart, he forced his mouth to make the word: "No." That fake bravado helped keep his face a calm mask, but it did nothing to loosen the death grip his hands had on the MOLLE straps of his S3TCG protective vest.

"Listen man, it's okay to be a bit jittery." The older infantryman placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "Just remember"—he gestured to the other troopers inside the cramped metal compartment—"we're a team. None of us will let you down."

Private Lauri gulped. "Got it. I'll be the best I can be." His youthful face furrowed into the hard set visage of a trained soldier.

The veteran smiled. "That's the ticket! Now let's get out there and see if we can save those civvies in the greenhouse!"

The young trooper looked around. Inside the dimly lit cargo compartment were nine other soldiers. All of them were dressed in the Coalition uniform of a S3TCG protective vest over fireproof digital camo uniforms and a durasilk combat helmet. All but four of them carried the primary weapon of a Human-Legendary Coalition infantryman: the BR-541 battle rifle — affectionately known as the "Glameow" for its small size and vicious "bite". The sole exceptions were the two machine gunners, who carried the MG-417 light machine gun — aka the "Purugly" — and the two grenadiers, armed with the MGL-512 revolver-type grenade launcher — the "Dodrio".

The soldier brought up the holographic map on his pokéglov. They were heading north along Route 1, going up from Pallet Town — better known as Fort Pallet.

The soldier let out a sigh as he shut down the map. Fort Pallet was one of the only two Human strongholds of the Kanto region. As a result, Ho-oh's forces often laid siege to the base in an attempt to force the Humans to abandon Kanto. Private Lauri had been through two of those — and he was only a month out of basic training.

The other stronghold, Fort Moon — just positioned outside the ruins of Viridian City — had the dubious honor of being the base that was the most frequently attacked.

"All right men, move out!" their leader shouted. With a groaning shudder, the armored rear ramp began to slowly lower. PFC Lauri's stomach tied itself into knots as the odor of burning vegetation and flesh slammed into his nostrils like a Giga Impact to the face. Nevertheless, he kept his composure, flipped the fire select switch on his rifle to burst and got ready to descend down the ramp like the other soldiers around him. He gulped; the previous battles were advantageous towards him, thanks to the mines scattered around Fort Pallet, its numerous stationary guns, the garrison of trained pokémon in the base as well as its large motor pool. Out here, Ho-oh's forces had the advantage. Alas, there was only one way to tell if his training had been effective.

Enter the battlefield itself.

* * *

><p>Nothing had prepared the young soldier for what he saw. Xanadu Nursery, home to some of his most cherished childhood memories, had transformed into a hellish battlefield. Every window of the stately greenhouse dome had been reduced to glittering fragments. Plumes of black, choking smoke rose into the red-orange skies. Corpses — pokémon and human alike — littered the battlefield. Screams of pain rose into the air like smoke.<p>

The hot, coarse air sucked the air out of his lungs with each breath. Steeling himself, he marched down the ramp with his fellow soldiers. Then, his training took over.

* * *

><p>Sweat poured down Potter's face as he hastily pumped his garden sprayer. When the pump handle recoiled, he slung the device over his back and secured the straps. Noticing that the firebrand mounted at the end of the sprayer was out, he relit it from a small piece of burning debris.<p>

And not a moment too soon, as a swarm of Spinarak and Furret began to close in on him. He squeezed the sprayer handle and swept side-to-side, just as if he were watering the plants in the nursery. With a deceptively gentle hiss, a stream of burning liquid coated the onrushing pokémon and ground. The charging pokémon, screeching in abject agony, soon scattered as they desperately tried to put out the flames. In their haste to extinguish the fire, they collided with and ignited various inanimate objects and their own comrades. Soon, roving specks of fire dotted the battlefield like morbid candles.

Those unlucky enough to be struck by the spray would die horribly as the flames ate away their skin and flesh, leaving behind black, carbonized skeletons with remnants of charred flesh clinging like banners. The pokémon attack of Flamethrower was a mercy in comparison; those unlucky enough to be exposed to the full-blast of a Flamethrower usually died instantly as the burning gases boiled and charred their lungs — or cremated them on the spot. Potter's _ad hoc _weapon of the same name was fueled not by flammable gasses but by a cruel mixture of insecticidal oil, insecticidal soap and a hydrocarbon-based paint stripper. Not only did this mixture burn fiercely, it also stuck tenaciously to any surface — including flesh.

Of course, Potter was beyond caring what his weapon did to the enemy. The image of Florinda Showers valiantly fighting off a horde of Rattata, Sentret and Furret, only to be gravely wounded by an Air Cutter from a Hoothoot was burned in his memory. The last image he had of her was her screaming, pleading for Arceus, her mother — anyone — to save her as the horde began to slowly eat her alive. The enemy showed no mercy and so, they shall be shown no mercy.

The gardener ground his teeth as he depressed the sprayer handle one more time. More Rattata were soon turned to into frantically chirping, panicking torches. He smirked underneath the protective hood and mask.

But beneath that smirk of bravado and righteous anger, was another emotion. Resignation. Potter knew that despite the bravery and ferocity that his fellow gardeners and their pokémon fought with, they would not win — let alone survive — unless Coalition reinforcements arrived soon. After all, garden tools, agricultural chemicals, toxic plant extracts and relatively untrained pokémon could only go so far.

* * *

><p>Private Lauri dropped the empty magazine and slammed a full one into his battle rifle. His weapon barked as he sent four 7.62 x 51 mm hollow points towards a pair of Furret charging a Hyper Beam attack. Four red puffs of blood indicated four direct hits as the duo dropped dead. His eyes burned from the smoke that drifted through the battlefield.<p>

The fire team leader saw a Gloom approaching a man sprawled out on the ground. His weapon, a large pruning knife, was inches away from his right hand. Instantly assuming that the pokémon was up to no good, she raised her rifle and fired a few shots at it. The Gloom panicked as soon as it saw the rifle and bolted.

"Lauri! We got one!" she shouted. Private Lauri loped over to the woman.

"What is it?" he shouted over the din of battle.

"Casualty!"

The woman approached the man. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I'd be better if you fuckers didn't chase away that Gloom!" the man replied with a cough. The woman then mentally kicked herself. Gloom were not found in this area. Thus, the one that she saw was probably belonged to someone and was tame. On the other hand, there have been instances where trained pokémon attacked or even killed their trainers. Seeing as it was too late to dwell on what had already been done, she spoke.

"Sir, can you walk?"

"I could if you didn't chase that Gloom away! I got dusted with stun stem powder!"

"Lauri! Keep watch!" the woman barked. She activated the diagnostic scan on her pokéglov and aimed the blue beam at the man. In a few seconds, the pokéglov beeped. The man had indeed been exposed to stun stem. A slot in the pokéglov slid back and a spray bottle the size of her finger was exposed. She took the bottle and spritzed the man with it.

* * *

><p>Private Lauri kept his rifle at low ready as he scanned for threats. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice the blood that covered the man's clothing and hair. How much of it belonged to him and how much of it came from pokémon he had personally slain with his pruning knife was a question best left unanswered. Private Lauri was of course, no stranger to killing pokémon. But killing one at close range where he could taste its hot breath, feel the sheer power in those muscles and hear its cries of pain and rage was a foreign and terrifying experience. Nevertheless, he maintained his professional composure.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Furret make a leap at him, teeth bared and charged with coruscating energy of Super Fang. His heart stopped as time seemed to stretch into infinity. The din of the battlefield faded into indistinct white noise.

On autopilot, he raised his rifle, lined it up with the Furret — seemingly frozen in space — and fired a single two-round burst. Two puffs of blood and vaporized tissue blossomed out of the Furret as the bullets struck their mark.

The report of the rifle hung in Private Lauri's ears like smoke in the air. The Furret froze in midair as rounds ripped through its body. Private Lauri watched as the mortally wounded pokémon slowly tumbled to the ground and the spent shell casings from his rifle pirouetted in the smoky air.

And then, life returned to normal speed. The Furret's carcass and the two shell casings struck the ground. The metallic bite of blood lingered on the soldier's tongue. He swallowed to suppress the bile that rose in his throat. His head swam and entire body shuddered as he tried to calm his racing heart. So that was what it was like to kill at contact range. It was terrifying…but yet, the adrenaline rush was like nothing else. Was this what the wild pokémon were feeling when they engaged in mass slaughter? A high unmatched by anything else?

* * *

><p>The man who had been sprayed with the paralyz heal shook his torpid limbs as he pushed himself to his feet. He picked up his bloodied pruning knife. "I'm glad you're here! We've been fighting these fuckers for the past five hours!"<p>

The woman couldn't help but marvel at how long this ragtag group had held out with nothing more than garden tools and other improvised weapons combined with sheer balls. Of course, the fact that the pokémon here weren't very powerful probably evened the odds. Her headset radio beeped as the squad leader's voice came over the headset.

"_Fort Pallet's picked up a _huge_ group of flyers heading this way. Mostly Fearow and Pidgeot. ETA is about an hour. There's no way we can hold that off. We'll have to evac the civilians and anything of use! Danche out!" _

"_Roger that."_ The woman turned to two soldiers who were near Private Lauri. "Private Broden and Private Claris! You're coming with me to grab info from the greenhouse!" She then turned to Private Lauri. "Private Lauri, you escort the civilian to one of the transports!"

The man shook his head and picked up his pruning knife. "I know the greenhouse better than any of you. I'll come."

"That's not an option. Despite your bravery, you are still an untrained civilian; it's a liability."

"I have the keys to the greenhouse and I know the contents of the library."

The woman looked at the greenhouse door. Sure, the halligan tool in her backpack would let her get through most doors but simply opening the door was the fastest way. Especially a door that had such a massive deadbolt on it. And of course, the man's knowledge would tremendously speed up their information gathering. She sighed. "Fine. You come with us. Private Lauri, you too!"

The two men who were called fell in. At their leader's command, they made their way to the door. Luckily, the nearby machine gunner kept the hostile pokémon at bay with a stream of green tracer fire.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Cassidy Danche released the talk button on her radio handset as she put it back in its holder. She leaned back in her padded seat in the truck's cab and sighed as she brushed a lock of reddish hair away from her face. The "gunner" next to her gulped as he placed his hands in the gauntlets that let him control the manipulator arms. The whirring of powerful electric motors was heard as the arms extended from behind armored ports in the front of the vehicle.<p>

The woman saw one of the machine gunners duck behind a cart full of topsoil to provide covering fire for two infantrymen. Between the two soldiers were two hazmat suit clad figures equipped with spray dusters. Lines of green tracer fire stitched the reddish air.

She watched as the group headed for her truck via the rear-view camera. Immediately, she pressed the button to lower the rear boarding ramp. Almost immediately, the stink and din of the battlefield filled the vehicle as the four hustled aboard.

The two soldiers stood guard while the two armed civilians entered. The two soldiers then entered and the rear hatch closed with a solid _thunk_.

The two suited figures laid their dusters aside and removed their hoods and masks, revealing a man and a woman. Sweat glistened on their faces and hair. Both of them took deep breaths of the stale, yet cool air inside the truck. One of the soldiers retrieved two silvery packets of water from a compartment beneath the seats. He tossed them to the two refugees.

"Thank Arceus, I thought I was going to be broiled inside that thing!" The man ripped open the packet and gulped the cool, if slightly metallic water. When he was done, he carefully stepped out of his hazmat suit and wiped his sweaty brow with a slightly less sweaty hand.

The woman adjusted her glasses, brushed a lock of black hair away from her face and started drinking the water as well. She too, carefully removed her hazmat suit.

The first soldier looked askance at the duo's clothing and dusters. "So what's in those things?"

"Stun stem powder," the woman replied. "Instantly paralyzes upon inhalation."

The soldier carefully backed away from the two dusters. He smiled. Despite being completely untrained and woefully underequipped, the gardeners had managed to turn simple garden equipment and plants into rather effective weapons. "I don't suppose you have any left?"

The gardener shook his head. "No. We grow all our own botanicals in the greenhouse."

* * *

><p>The man unlocked the greenhouse. Thanks to the fierce fighting outside having knocked out the generators, watery sunlight streaming in through the shattered windows was the only source of light within. Gunshots from the battlefield outside echoed inside the dome.<p>

"Claris, take point!" the woman barked.

Private First Class Claris, a youth of just barely nineteen but with the world-weary expression of a hardened warrior stepped up. His battle rifle was held at low ready as he took the first step into the dimly lit hallway. He clicked on the tac light at the end of his rifle and swept it around the hallway. Aside from broken glass that covered the plants and pathways — and the bite of smoke in the air — the greenhouse wasn't too badly damaged.

The gardener held his pruning knife at the ready. He was behind PFC Claris. He turned to the woman. "Hey, I never got your name," he said.

The woman said nothing as she raised her rifle to illuminate an empty storage closet that had once held garden tools. Sheglanced at the man's pruning knife and the protective jacket that was marred with tooth marks. _Looks like the tools were taken to arm everyone here._ "You don't need to know that," she said.

The gardener scowled; the team leader's attitude was annoying at best and obnoxious at worst. Still, he couldn't complain too much seeing as she was a member of the Coalition force that provided the beleaguered greenhouse workers with badly needed firepower. He saw the team leader prepare to climb up a set of stairs that led to the elevated pathways that crisscrossed the greenhouse. "Wait!" he said. "That way leads to the observation deck! The library's down here."

The team leader stopped midway up the stairs and returned to ground level. "Show us." The expression on her face was reminiscent of one eating an overripe rawst berry. The woman none too gently shoved the gardener aside as she consulted with Private Claris. The gardener scowled and when the woman wasn't looking, flipped the middle finger at her.

Several seconds passed before the woman turned to the gardener. "Lead the way to the library."

The gardener nodded. He took point as PFC Claris fell back. The gardener froze and held his pruning knife at the ready as the bushes rustled. The four soldiers turned and aimed their rifles at the bushes. A Gloom staggered out of the bushes. Seeing the four, it yelped and bolted back into the bushes.

The woman sighed. "Keep moving."

The man nodded and wound his way through the brick paths. Soon, he arrived at a beautiful garden plaza. Several concrete benches surrounded it. A beautiful bronze bridge over a gently burbling stream led the way to the library. A sign over the entrance read "Gardenia Raine Botanical Library".

Amazingly, despite the battle raging outside, the tile mosaic of a Bulbasaur on the plaza and the stone sculptures were unmarred — save for the numerous glass shards that covered the area.

The man unlocked the library and the team leader looked at him. She gestured to the vast bookshelves, all bulging with various books. Sunlight filtered in through the glass windows. Amazingly, these windows were intact. "All right, since we obviously can't take all this shit onto the two trucks we have, what are the most important and valuable things here?"

The man sighed. Asking him to choose what books to rescue and what to abandon was a cruel choice; he had managed the library for years and it was one of the most complete botanical libraries in all of Kanto. To see it abandoned to the marauding pokémon was sacrilegious.

But then again, in wartime — especially against a foe as brutal and ruthless as the ones besieging Xanadu Nursery — hard choices had to be made. He sucked in a breath. "The most important books are the employee records and the biography of Florinda Showers," he said. "However, we also have records of the contents of the greenhouse as well as seed samples. Furthermore, we have books on various herbal medications and poisons."

The team leader nodded as she analyzed the data. "We're taking the books on medicines, poisons, greenhouse records and seeds. Everything else gets left behind. Get to it!"

The men immediately dispersed, save for the gardener. He winced as one of the soldiers roughly shoved a large encyclopedia of herbal medicines into his rucksack.

"Hey! Give us a hand so we can un-ass this place before the Big Birds get here!" the team leader shouted.

The gardener, well aware that "Big Birds" was Coalition slang for "fully evolved flying types", immediately got to work. He placed his pruning knife back in his belt sheath and snatched a backpack from the library's lost and found. Seeing as the backpack was full of loose papers and some bagged food, he unceremoniously dumped the contents on the floor and went into the stacks to help gather books.

The first thing he grabbed was an autobiography of Florinda Showers. He shivered as he saw the clock. It was stopped at 10 AM — the exact time the generators were knocked out. All he knew that it was at least 4 PM. The next item to go into his stolen backpack was a thin hardcover book titled _Herbal Remedies for the Traveling Trainer._ He then carefully routed around PFC Claris, who was attempting to cram _The Pocket Guide to Wild Herbs_ into his rucksack and unlocked the seed storage room. Even through his jacket, he could feel the chill of the room — a testament to how heavily insulated the room was.

Taking care not to slip on the condensation-slick concrete, he entered and did a quick scan of the contents. A binder on the wall contained a listing of all the plants in the bank. He unceremoniously shoved the thick binder into his backpack. The gardener let out a sigh, causing a puff of vapor to hang in the air. Again, he had to make a choice: what to sacrifice and what to rescue.

The gardener made a beeline for the medicinal and toxic plants section. Opening his backpack, he yanked open the drawers and simply threw the sealed plastic vials into his backpack. Thankfully, all the vials had their contents written on their labels. Once he was done with one section, he moved onto the next and repeated the step.

He was partway through the section on food plants when gunfire got his attention. His heart leapt into his throat as he tossed the vials in his hand into his backpack. Hastily zipping it up, he threw the backpack over his shoulder and rushed for the exit to the seed bank.

Only to slip on a small puddle. He swore profusely as he landed on the hard concrete floor. He pushed himself to his feet, wincing as a spike of pain shot through his bruised hip.

"Glad to see you're still here!" the team leader shouted as she fired a burst from her rifle into the air. A Fearow squawked and flew upwards through the holed roof. "The Big Birds are real close."

The gardener felt his buttocks involuntarily clench as he heard the distinct cry of a Fearow. Every Kantoian survivor knew that a flock of Fearow had razed the Oak Ranch and massacred the inhabitants of Pallet Town. As a result, they all hated and feared the Beak pokémon.

The team leader took point as she led the men through the winding pathways of the greenhouse. Glass shattered as additional Fearow let loose with concussive blasts of air and blades of wind as they attempted to attack the five. Luckily, the Fearow were squabbling over who got to kill them. Soon, the squabble degenerated into a brawl. Glass shards rained down as one of the Fearow slammed its opponent through one of the greenhouse panes.

* * *

><p>"Shit." The team leader looked over the battlefield.<p>

Gunfire rent the air as the Coalition machine gunners fired their weapons into horde of Fearow about 150 meters out from where the trucks were located. Despite the distance, the Fearow were rapidly closing in. The remaining infantry were ushering the rescued civilians and supplies aboard the two armored vehicles. The vehicles' arms and vibrosaw were raised high like Arbok ready to strike. Unfortunately, the Fearow flew too high and fast for them to reach. Of course, the operators did get a few lucky strikes on the Fearow who had foolishly flown too low; those who did so were either reduced to bloody chunks by the saw or had their bodies broken with a single swift blow of the metallic arm.

"Corporal!" PFC Claris shouted over the din of battle. "Incoming!"

The team leader dove to the ground as a Fearow used Drill Run in an attempt to skewer the soldier. Swearing, she raised her rifle and fired a few rounds at the pokémon. Thanks to its speed, the rounds missed it as the Fearow wheeled around for another run. It was during that miniscule window of time where a pokémon using Drill Run would pause for a brief moment so it could turn that the woman aimed her rifle. Two swift cracks rent the air and two puffs of blood and vaporized tissue spurted from the gravely wounded pokémon. A dull _thud_ was heard as it crashed into the ground. Its agonized squawks echoed through the area.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! Help me!" Private Lauri was huddled in a ball as two Fearow began pecking at him. His helmet and protective vest had absorbed most of the abuse. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his arms and legs. He had fallen behind the other soldiers and this had made him an attractive target to the Fearow.<p>

Seeking to assist the soldiers in any way possible, the gardener dropped his backpack, unsheathed his pruning knife and charged towards Private Lauri. One of the soldiers also ran to assist his fallen comrade.

The gardener was the first to arrive. Swinging his knife with two hands, he aimed at the long sinuous neck of a Fearow. As it moved to peck some more at Private Lauri, he wasn't able to get a clean decapitation. Instead, he lopped off one of the Fearow's wings. Squawking angrily, the pokémon flapped its remaining wing as it tried to attack him. Blood droplets flew into the air as the Fearow charged him with its beak open wide and its eyes burning with rage.

Suddenly feeling warm liquid (that was most certainly not blood) running down his leg, the gardener gulped as he got his knife ready for a second blow. As the Fearow got in range, he swung his knife with two hands like a baseball player trying to hit a home run.

It was a direct hit. Flesh, bone and muscle provided no resistance to a honed steel blade designed to chop through thick branches with a single stroke. The Fearow's head flew through the air as the headless corpse continued forward under its own momentum. The body collapsed onto the ground where it continued to twitch.

A small arc of blood spurted out from the body with each dying heartbeat, staining the gardener's boots.

The _thud_ of metal meeting flesh and bone indicated that the other soldier had clubbed the other Fearow to death with his battle rifle. The gardener turned to the stricken soldier.

He choked down the bile that began to climb in his throat and fought through a surge of dizziness that threatened to knock him down as he laid eyes on Private Lauri. The young soldier's arms and legs were covered in deep gouges where the knife-edged beaks of the Fearow had peeled away his skin and muscle. The dull white of bone that peeked out from some of the gashes testified how vicious the attack was. If it weren't for the helmet and protective vest, Private Lauri would have lost his eyes or worse. Even then, his arms and legs would be permanently scarred. The infantryman who had helped the gardener kill the two Fearow pulled out a yellow spray bottle from a pocket on his vest. The gardener recognized it as hyper potion bottle. Granted, hyper potion wasn't the cure-all in humans as it was in pokémon. Nevertheless its ability to staunch bleeding, kill pathogens in the wound, provide a temporary barrier to infection and greatly reduce pain made it an invaluable part of any soldier's kit. The soldier sprayed the solution over Private Lauri's wounds, evoking a loud stream of profanities.

* * *

><p>The team leader had seen the whole incident unfolding. She dared not shoot at the Fearow lest she hit her own men. Instead she spoke into her headset mike.<p>

"_Sergeant Harris, this is Corporal Lulalais! We need you to get_ _closer! We've got a casualty who can't walk! Corporal Lulalais out!"_

In a few minutes, the massive armored vehicle rumbled up to Corporal Lulalais. The rear ramp descended and four soldiers bearing a stretcher between hustled down the ramp and headed for Private Lauri.

At the same time, the gardener had now retrieved his backpack and slowly plodded towards the vehicle. The exertion of battle, the sheer weight of the backpack and the fading adrenaline rush all conspired to make his limbs feel like they were made of lead.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Corporal Lulalais shouted as she periodically looked skywards for any sign of Fearow or Pidgeot.

"Cut me some Arceusdamned slack! I ain't an infantryman!" the gardener snapped. He bent over to catch his breath. His chest heaved as he sucked in the smoky air. The distinct bite of Potter's _ad hoc_ flamethrower fuel and blood hung in the air.

After a minute of rest, he had gotten enough of his energy back to make it aboard the vehicle's boarding ramp. There, he collapsed in a heap on the steel floor. Two soldiers helped pull him to his feet and helped him into a seat. The gardener dumped his backpack on the floor and turned to Potter, who was in the seat next to him. The man was statute-still, despite how uncomfortable the bench seat was.

"Hey Potter." No response.

The gardener took a closer look at his fellow Xanadu Nursery employee. Potter's formerly jovial expression was replaced by a distant and dead stare — as if he were staring through the vehicle's concrete and steel hull. Indeed, it was as if he was unaware of his surroundings.

A few moments later, the four soldiers arrived with Private Lauri. They placed the stretcher on an empty bench as they began tending to his wounds. With the whirring of electric motors, the rear ramp slid shut.

The vehicle lurched slightly as it began to move.

The gardener breathed a sigh of relief. At least now he and the surviving employees can get away from this shithole. And in his case, change into some clean clothing.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Harris radioed Sergeant Danche to let her know that everyone and that they were returning to Fort Pallet for debriefing.<p>

He looked at the feed from the rearview camera and swore profusely. Behind them was a massive black cloud. The "Big Birds" had come after them. He spoke into his headset mike "_Sergeant_ _Danche!_ _This is_ _Sergeant Harris. The 'Big Birds' are coming after us! Over!"_

He waited for a moment and then Sergeant Danche's voice came over the headset radio. "_We do not have the capabilities to engage. Evade! Danche out!"_

Sergeant Harris pushed the accelerator down to the floor. The vehicle lurched and shuddered as he watched the speedometer climb past 70 km/h. A rough jolt indicated that he had driven over a crater.

* * *

><p>The flock of Pidgeot and Fearow blotted out the sun as they chased the two vehicles across plains marked with craters and black scorch marks. Two long plumes of tan dust marked the paths of the two vehicles. Despite the head start of the Coalition troops, the flock was rapidly gaining on them.<p>

Furious squawks and trills filled the air as the birds jostled for position — each wanting to be the one to draw first blood. Eventually, the birds resorted to flinging shockwaves of compressed air, stellate energy bolts and other projectiles at the two vehicles. Luckily, the Fearow and Pidgeot were so focused on landing the first hit that they had forgotten to aim.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Danche let loose a rather remarkable array of profanity as she wrestled with the steering levers as she attempted to avoid the craters that the attacks had gouged into the muddy ground as well as the attacks themselves. Air Cutter, Razor Wind, Sonic Boom and Air Slash could mostly be ignored as they lacked the power to pierce even the thin top armor.<p>

She felt the vehicle shake as it took a direct hit from a Razor Wind attack. Luckily, her headset was able to cancel the otherwise deafening noise. She looked at the map on the console. Fort Pallet was only about forty kilometers away.

Another impact rocked the vehicle. She turned to the gunner/radioman as she struggled with the steering levers. "Get Fort Pallet on the horn and tell them that the 'Big Birds' are coming after us!"

The radioman nodded and grabbed the handset. "_Fort Pallet! This is Foxtrot Actual! We have hostiles in pursuit. They are flying-types! Over!"_

"_Roger that. Defenses will be coming online. Fort Pallet out."_

"Thank Arceus!" Sergeant Danche said as she watched the radioman put the handset back. She watched as a glowing star ricocheted off of the vehicle's glacis and into the sky. It was the Swift projectiles that she had to worry about; the energy bolts were capable of piercing personal and thin vehicle armor — such as the one that was atop the Grotle truck.

She shot a glance at the rearview camera feed; the black cloud was getting closer. She pushed the accelerator down to the floor and watched as the speedometer touched 100 km/h.

All she had to do was get within range of Fort Pallet's guns.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Pallet interior<strong>

Sirens ripped through the dusk air as soon as command had received word of Foxtrot Team's predicament. Columns of white light soared into the sky as the soldiers prepared for the air raid.

M162 Remoraid 75 mm guns — controlled, loaded and fired by artillerymen safely within each tower's armored base — slowly traversed as they aimed in the direction where the flock of "Big Birds" was anticipated to arrive.

The creaking of metal doors could be heard as autonomous M122 Kamex CIWS rose from behind their armored shutters. Their electric motors whirred as the guns were aimed at the sky. Unlike the Remoraids, these guns were completely autonomous — once hostiles were detected by radar they were be ripped to shreds by a hail of 20 mm HE/fragmentation shells. Owing to their role as point-defense weapons, their effective range was below 500 meters in contrast to the 13 kilometer effective range of the Remoraids.

* * *

><p><strong>Fort Pallet – Central Control Room<strong>

"Steady, steady," the fire control officer said as he looked at the screen showing the position of the flock. A train of numbers flickered at the bottom of the screen as the "Big Birds" got closer. All around him were numerous other officers of Fort Pallet dealing with communications, troop movement and other important matters. The dim overhead lighting of Fort Pallet's central control room contrasted with the white glare of the numerous monitors.

A few seconds later, the numbers on the radar screen flashed red. "Big Birds in range! Fire guns!" the fire control officer barked into the intercom.

The very air itself seemed to shudder as Fort Pallet's Remoraid guns flung their deadly payloads into the sky. Thanks to a modified teleportation system derived from the PC poké ball transport system, the guns were fed from a central armory, giving them essentially unlimited ammunition. For obvious reasons, a double-feed of the explosive shells was _not _something the gunners wished to see. Unfortunately, this came at a price: the Fort Pallet guns were more maintenance intensive and their rate of fire was much lower.

* * *

><p><strong>12 km from Fort Pallet<strong>

The fecal stink of death permeated the passenger compartment of Sergeant Harris's Grotle truck. Two stellate holes, their ragged edges still softly glowing red from the Swift attack, in the ceiling let in the chill night air. Corporal Lulalais, in an attempt to preserve Private Lauri's dignity, had draped a tarp over the man's mutilated body. A hole in his abdomen, through which charred coils of viscera poked through, heralded the cause of death — a Swift star that had pierced the Grotle truck's thin top armor and his ballistic vest. Despite the application of hyper potion, his previous injuries had weakened him to the point that the Swift projectile would have killed him.

The corporal sighed. Sometime during this war, she was going to end up like Private Lauri. Dead in a pool of her own bodily wastes. She pushed the unpleasant thoughts from her head — and replaced them with an even more morbid thought: if the Coalition lost the war, the Human race was fucked. Best-case scenario: Humanity was completely killed. Worse-case scenario: Humanity would become the slaves of the enemy Legendaries or worse, the playthings of the psychopathic mad scientist, Uxie. She shuddered; many a Coalition recruit had suffered sleepless nights from the intel that Mesprit had divulged about her brother — tales of clones, vivisection, artificial pokémon and worse.

A loud explosion broke her from her reverie. She peered through the hole in the roof and saw a massive burst of fire. She smiled. They were almost home! A Swift projectile deflecting into her vehicle's corundum windshield and leaving a molten puddle was a stark reminder that the key word was _almost_.

* * *

><p>A cloud of steel rods tore into the flock of birds like a school of ravenous Carvanha. The steel rods would actually bend and wobble in flight, acting like miniature razors. Many of the "birds" blinked into nonexistence, the lethal shrapnel continuing as if nothing had happened. Those closest to the exploding shell were reduced to a puff of feathers and meat that drifted to the ground. Those further away had body parts ripped off or organs pulverized from the lethal combination of shockwave and shrapnel.<p>

Pidgeot and Fearow with missing limbs or torn-open bodies plummeted from the sky along with feathers, blood and bits of meat.

Again and again, the flock tried to push forward in pursuit of the two vehicles but again and again, the hail of stinging flak drove them back.

Deciding to cut their losses, the now greatly reduced flock gave a few angry squawks and broke off the attack, heading back to the Viridian Forest.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Danche let out a rather incongruous whoop as she watched the flock retreat through her vehicle's rearview camera. Soon, she saw the gates of Fort Pallet lit up by her vehicle's headlights. Her vision whited out as the twin spotlights shone down from the watchtowers flanking the gate.<p>

The radio buzzed. "_Foxtrot Actual, recite passphrase. Over."_

The woman racked her brain for a moment before she picked up the radio handset. "_To understand the power inside_," she said. She then released the talk button and awaited a response.

"_Acknowledged. Please proceed. Fort Pallet out." _The gates slid back with a groaning creak and the two battle-scarred vehicles trundled through.

The uninjured civilians were quickly hustled out of the vehicles and into the temporary quarters. Medics removed at least six wounded and two dead. Two mechanics entered the vehicle and drove them into the motor pool where their batteries would be charged and any damage sustained would be repaired.

Sergeant Danche dismounted her vehicle. She yawned. "Fucking damn it," she muttered.

She looked at her watch: 2100 hours.

_Chalk up another successful mission for the 95th Kanto Armor Regiment, _she thought as she headed for the sleeping quarters.


	3. MGM-493 Arceus

**MGM-493 Arceus**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Statistics<strong>

**Type: **Long range truck or ship launched ballistic missile

**Weight: **29,520 kg (missile only)

**Dimensions: **8.23 meters (length); 1.67 meters (diameter)

**Propulsion: **3-stage polymer bonded nanoparticle Al-AP solid fuel propellant

**Guidance: **Inertial with stellar reference

**Performance: **speed of approximately 17,000 km/h; range of 6,790 km; ceiling of 402.33 km; throw weight 11,000 kg

**Payload:** 1x W512 "Judgement" fusion warhead (with reentry vehicle) with 23 MT yield; 10,420 kg conventional HE warhead (with reentry vehicle); 5x CMX-109 "Koffing" binary chemical warhead yielding 1,500 kg of agent (with reentry vehicle); 5x IW-637 "Volcarona" cluster incendiary warhead each containing 1,200 bomblets (with reentry vehicle)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes by Doctor Kaminko<strong>

This is the Coalition's first weapon of mass destruction (or "superweapon" as it has been referred to by some soldiers). The missile is launched from "Wailord" aquatic launch platform or "Lunatone" mobile launch pad. The propellant formulation used is a polymer bonded nanoparticle Al-AP solid fuel — the same formula that is used by the "Solrock" launch vehicle.

Early on, "Solrock" launch vehicles had been modified to carry explosives, chemical or incendiary weapons and used as improvised ballistic missiles. While these rockets were capable of carrying payloads equal to that carried by an entire "Dragonite" supersonic bomber, they were ill-suited for use as weapons. In most instances, the rockets usually burnt up upon reentry or missed their targets (a consequence of the fact that the "Solrock" rockets were not designed to be reused). This dismal failure led to Project Clefable, a crash research project at Fort Phenac to develop a suitable ballistic missile with scientists from Mossdeep Space Center.

After only a year, the team had developed the LGM-493 ballistic missile, which has been dubbed "Arceus". Preliminary tests at Eclo Proving Grounds were hailed as a great success: not only was the missile accurate, reliable and swift, it carried a large payload.

Its first use in combat was the destruction of a Team Snagem stronghold in Orre. Since then it has mostly been equipped with a large HE warhead for destroying materiel; on occasion it has been fitted with five CMX-109 "Koffing" binary chemical warheads for use against massed quantities of bug-types. IW-637 "Volcarona" cluster incendiary warheads have also been used to raze forests or cities overrun by hostile pokémon.

The warhead itself was created after nearly three years of intensive research that draws from numerous research fields including but not limited to: fusion power, Electrode physiology, materials science, electrical engineering, explosives engineering, energetic chemistry and metallurgy.

The exact sequence of the warhead's detonation has not been conclusively elucidated but at least two mechanisms have been proposed. What is conclusively known is how the first stage detonates. The first stage only serves to ignite the secondary fusion reaction — its contribution to the yield of the warhead is negligible compared to the fusion secondary.

The first stage is derived from the ultra-high density energy storage media (based off the physiology of Electrode) of the same type used in Sunyshore Tower. While capacitors using this media are capable of storing vast amounts of electricity, they tended to violently fail if they were overcharged. Obviously, overcharging an energy storage bank large enough to produce the required yield to initiate the secondary stage is both too dangerous and impractical. Instead, it was found that crushing a charged capacitor into a with a powerful shockwave causes a massive simultaneous decay of the electrons into a more stable energy level, releasing a massive burst of gamma radiation in the process — and vaporizing the capacitor. However, sending a short high-voltage and high-amperage pulse of electricity into a charged capacitor before imploding it considerably boosts the yield of gamma photons. All of this occurs in the nanosecond time scale. This entire assembly is placed atop the second stage.

The second stage consists of a tungsten tamper/pusher wrapped around a cryostat containing 700 kg of cryogenic deuterium. To maintain the 15 kelvin temperature required to keep the fusion fuel in a liquid state, 40 kg of nevermeltice is used as insulation in addition to various heat-reflective coatings. Additional insulation is provided by the silica aerogel foam that fills the remaining space of the warhead. Due to the extensive insulation provided, boiling and subsequent venting of the fusion fuel is minimal (30 days at 325 kelvin ambient air temperature resulted in approximately 0.5% by mass loss of the cryogenic deuterium).

A smaller Electrode capacitor (250 grams) is placed inside the center of the charge and charged to approximately 3 kF. This capacitor serves only to heat the fusion fuel. During the implosion process, the extreme pressure causes it to release its stored energy as a single burst of gamma rays. This then heats the fuel to temperatures required to initiate fusion.

The primary, known as the "sparkplug", consists of a standard 1 kg Electrode capacitor charged to approximately 30 kF and surrounded by 392 carefully machined explosive lenses. While technically any explosive that can be molded into the proper shape can be used, DPP is preferred despite its lower velocity of detonation as it is a hard, stable and insensitive explosive that can be machined to very tight tolerances with conventional tools.

Upon initiation of the device, two explosively pumped flux compression generators are simultaneously triggered by barometric fuzes. One is used to generate a powerful but short electric charge lasting approximately 3.5 µs. The other produces the electrical pulse that initiates the slapper detonators.

The explosive lenses then shape the shockwave into a roughly spherical pattern that exerts an even force over the capacitor, causing to it implode. In mere microseconds, a massive burst of gamma radiation is emitted. Normally, the gamma rays would be radiated into the air, heating it to millions of kelvin, but the warhead casing (which is made of a high Z metal such as tungsten or lead) serves as a holrhaum to focus and contain the gamma rays so they can drive the fusion of the secondary.

This intense burst of gamma radiation is responsible for the compression of the fusion fuel. However, how the energy is transmitted to the fusion secondary has not been conclusively determined.

One hypothesis proposes that the gamma rays from the detonation of the primary are reflected off and focused into the aerogel foam that surrounds the secondary. This then turns the foam into plasma, which expands at a rapid rate, crushing the secondary and initiating fusion. However, implosion experiments under similar conditions reveal that pressure produced by the plasma is only slightly greater than the radiation pressure from the gamma rays produced by the primary. In addition, the aerogel foam is "transparent" to gamma radiation, suggesting that energy transfer to the foam will be minimal.

Another, better supported, hypothesis proposes that the immense gamma ray flux from the primary stage causes rapid ablation of the tamper/pusher. As a result, the vaporized material expands outward at high velocity; consequently, the tamper/pusher recoils inward at an even higher velocity (owing to the fact that a substantial mass of tamper/pusher has been vaporized). This rapid recoil of the tamper/pusher crushes the rest of the secondary, causing the internal igniter to release gamma rays and heating the fuel. Fusion of the deuterium fuel can now proceed. The aerogel foam simply serves to delay the ablation until a sufficient fraction of the energy has reached the tamper/pusher.

Calculations showing the secondary's maximum yield, which assumes complete fusion of the deuterium fuel, are shown below:

_m = 700 kg (mass of deuterium fuel)_

_e = 82.2 kt/kg (energy content of deuterium)_

_Total yield = me_

_Total yield = (700 kg)(82.2 kt/kg)_

_Total yield = 57,540 kt (57.40 MT)_

The actual yield of the device as was calculated from timing the gap between the first flash and the second flash as was detected by specialized photodetectors. This "double flash" is unique to rapid fusion and Electrode capacitor energy level decay and is caused by gamma and x-rays heating the air to incandescence (the first flash), the subsequent shockwave then compresses the air in front of it to such a degree that it becomes ionized. This ionized air is opaque to visible light and serves to reduce the fireball's perceived luminosity (the dip). As the ionized air cools, it becomes transparent to visible light, causing the still hot fireball's perceived luminosity to increase (the second flash). Do note that while the shock front is dimmer than the fireball itself, its luminosity is still far greater than that of the Sun.

It is not possible for the device to reach its calculated maximum yield due to the fact that pressures and temperatures conducive to thermonuclear fusion cannot be sustained until total consumption of the deuterium fuel.

The efficiency of the device is calculated as shown:

_% efficiency = 100(actual yield/theoretical yield)_

_% efficiency = 100(23/57.40 megatons)_

_% efficiency = 40.1%_

Hypothetically, using two opposed primaries or a primary with a higher yield could also allow pressures and temperatures conducive to fusion to persist for a greater period of time as well as compressing the fusion fuel to a higher density. However, I do not recommend this path be taken as it wastes rare materials and labor for what is likely to be a minimal increase in yield.

I recommend that this device be deployed only in the direst of circumstances due to its extreme destructive potential as well as its cost. Construction of this weapon is very labor intensive (both the warhead and missile itself) and requires rare materials (many of which are used in power plants, vehicles and other important infrastructure). In addition, numerous highly-trained personnel are required to operate and maintain this weapon.

However, compared to the potential loss of life that would be sustained if a location such as Mount Moon were conventionally assaulted, the "Arceus" is well-worth the cost.

Special Security Protocols

Because of the extreme power of this device, protocol dictates that the device be broken into three separate pieces (the primary, the fusion secondary and the central "spark plug") when not in use. Each piece is to be stored in separately locked bunkers at least 30 km distant from the other bunkers containing the remaining components. Each bunker shall be under constant armed guard with electronic surveillance in constant use.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Selected Field Reports<strong>

"Do we need Lugia's forces anymore?" Captain Bruno Marshall, 85th Missile Regiment (Fort Pyrite)

"I am Yveltal. The Destroyer." Doctor Teller Ulam, High Energy Weapons Research Division (Fort Phenac)

"Is this even a good idea?" Doctor Ivy Michaels, High Energy Weapons Research Division (Fort Phenac)

"Victini, eat your heart out!" Bianca Alba, Castelia News Network reporter.

"Aptly named." Major General Wes Rulson, Commander (Fort Pallet)

"Let's see what Ho-Oh thinks of us 'pathetic humans' now!" Doctor Glennis Peene, Project Clefable (Fort Phenac)

"This is a gross misuse of Mossdeep Space Center's research but what choice do we have?" Doctor Werner Münde, Project Clefable (Fort Phenac)

* * *

><p><span>Tales from the Front Lines<span>

A "Lunatone" mobile launch pad slowly rumbled as it made its way down the dusty roads that crisscrossed Orre. Two open bed "Turtwig" trucks with soldiers riding in the back followed. The "Lunatone's" payload was unremarkable — even boring. It was a simple white painted sleek metal tube with four fins and an aerodynamic nosecone. This was the LGM-493 "Arceus" ballistic missile.

Everyone in the Coalition, as well as numerous civilians, had heard of the weapon. It had been used innumerable times to destroy Uxie's laboratories, research complexes and factories as well as strongholds of various violent non-state actors. But it had never been equipped with a payload this destructive before.

* * *

><p>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds, Orre. Team Snagem had once called the harsh craggy landscape home. But seven years later, the once elaborate labyrinth of tunnels, laboratories and ancillary structures was no more than a desolate plain. Craters and gouges from Coalition bombing runs, artillery practice and pokémon battles scarred the landscape. Mangled metallic ruins jutted from the shifting sands like the bones of a long-dead prehistoric pokémon.<p>

But even among these scars were two craters that dwarfed the others. One was big enough to fit a stadium into and the other was merely large enough to swallow a house. Remnants of test shots Omega Sapphire and Alpha Ruby respectively. These early tests of the Electrode capacitor primary were preludes to the destruction that would soon be unleashed. Even though the primaries were intended solely to ignite and compress the fusion secondary, the large craters they gouged in the desert landscape was a testament to the sheer power needed to initiate fusion.

But now, incongruously, the ravaged landscape had a small town in its midst. Golem, Eevee, Alakazam, Venusaur and other pokémon milled around. Some armored vehicles slowly trundled through the town. To an untrained observer, it was an oasis in the middle of a harsh land. They could not be more wrong. The "pokémon" were really advanced drones that possessed the same durability as the real thing. Psychic-types even placed Light Screens, Barriers and Protects to better mimic realistic battlefield conditions. As for the armored vehicles patrolling the town, they were obsolete Coalition vehicles that had been fitted with remote control steering and programmed to follow a preset patrol route. This was Town #1, a town whose only purpose was to be destroyed.

Another town just like Town #1 was erected 5.6 kilometers away. The same vehicles and fakemons ambled through the town. It too, existed solely to be destroyed.

One could reasonably wonder why armored vehicles were set up as targets given that vehicles of any sort had been used only by Humans. But as with any war, new intelligence had a way of obviating previous plans and preconceptions. Kalosian refugees had reported seeing pokémon armed with stolen Human weaponry and even entire citadels constructed by pokémon. Picturing The All-Knowing's forces using armored vehicles wasn't too far of a stretch. Furthermore, intel suggested that a group of warlords known as "Team Flare" was currently active in Kalos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 30 minutes **

A crowd of journalists, scientists, military personnel and not an insignificant number of interested civilians milled about. Most of them made small talk or drank ice-cold water in an attempt to stave off the searing Orrean heat. Behind them was the endless expanse of desert that made up the proving grounds.

Stone-faced MPs stood ready to keep order and usher the guests to their proper locations. No one paid them any heed; after all, Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds was an Coalition military installation.

A man with a video camera on a tripod aimed at a young black-haired woman. "Are we rolling?" she asked.

"It's all yours Bianca." Bianca — the black-haired woman — picked up the microphone from a table just out of view. She gestured for the man to get the camera rolling.

"Good day. This is Bianca Alba of the Castelia News Network. Today, I have been invited to the Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds by Doctor Kaminko himself to witness the test of the Coalition's newest weapon. However, I am not allowed to say anything about the weapon other than its name. As befitting its incredible destructive power, it has been given the name 'Judgement'. Today's test marks the first time that this device has ever been launched from a missile. You can't see it from here, but two mock towns have been set up for scientists to gauge the missile's destructive power."

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 16 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 20 minutes **

Scientists and technicians scrambled like Durant as they checked and double checked the measuring equipment. A group of allied Mr. Mime and Gardevoir frantically worked to erect additional Light Screens.

Shimmering walls indicated that Barrier and Light Screen had been liberally used. Instead of using concrete blockhouses to protect their scientific equipment, the researchers opted to use Light Screens and Barriers. Not only were they almost completely transparent, the walls required no materials, produced no destructive fragments and could be constructed in mere seconds.

One of the scientists aimed the camera at Town #1 — the epicenter of the blast. Her hands trembled as she hooked up the cable; just the thought of being in the same region as this weapon of unimaginable power sent shivers down her spine. When that was done, she gave a thumbs-up to a nearby Gardevoir. The pokémon immediately sealed the camera inside a shimmering box of Light Screens.

The scientist looked around; bulwarks of Light Screens and Barriers shone in the midday sun. If the calculations that Doctor Kaminko made were correct, these fortifications would be destroyed in an instant. But at least it would keep their cameras safe.

Doctor Kaminko looked at his tablet. He nodded as he received word that Town #2 had been rigged with sensors. "All right, we need to hurry up. The other town's rigged up with sensors and the 'Lunatone' mobile launch pad is already in position."

"And done!" a scientist said as he hooked up the last camera.

Doctor Kaminko nodded and climbed aboard one of the trucks. With the whine of the electric motor spooling up, the vehicle lurched as it made quick u-turn and headed back the way they had come. He smiled as he leaned against the hard backed seat. Those years of calculations, lab experiments, Test Shot Omega Ruby and Test Shot Alpha Sapphire would finally come to an explosive finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 100 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 5 minutes**

"Move! Move! Move!"

The still desert air hung like burning veil as soldiers and rocketeers frantically scrambled to get the "Lunatone" mobile launch pad ready. Electric motors whirred as the six stabilizing legs extended from the sides of the large eight-wheeled vehicle.

The missileer watched as the men checked and rechecked the legs of the launch platform. Two additional workers were busy examining the missile itself to ensure it was structurally sound.

Ten minutes later, the missile, launch vehicle and payload had been checked and double checked.

"Everything is in order!" a soldier said with a salute to the missileer.

The man in question returned the salute. "Good. Everyone who is not manning the launch pad must evacuate the area!"

"You heard Colonel Raine! Move it!" a sergeant barked. He quickly rushed his men and the civilian employees into a waiting cargo truck that would take them away from the launch site to a safe area. The trucks kicked up long plumes of dust as they thundered down the dusty roads.

Colonel Raine entered the cab of the "Lunatone". Grunting with exertion, he pulled the armored door shut and latched it in place. He took the third seat, which would normally be occupied by the mission control engineer.

The man then spoke into his radio: "Kaminko, this is Colonel Raine; the missile has been checked and is ready for launch. We await your command. Over."

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 2 minutes**

The doctor was in his own private "VIP box" overlooking the soon to be obliterated villages. His radio buzzed. A set of blackened goggles was on the table next to his half consumed bottle of water. He picked up the radio. "Acknowledged. Missile launch in T-minus two minutes."

"Solid copy. Colonel Raine out."

Doctor Kaminko took a swig from his bottle of water and threw the empty bottle into the nearby trash can. He put the radio aside and picked up the mike for the loudspeaker. He pressed one of the buttons on the siren control panel.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 2 minutes**

The nervous chattering of the gathered spectators was cut short by a short pulse from the nearby siren. The nearby loudspeaker howled with brief feedback and then Doctor Kaminko's voice came over the speaker.

"Attention all spectators! The missile will be launched in approximately two minutes. Once this sustained tone is played"— a four second warbling tone blared over the siren, forcing those nearby to cover their ears—"everyone present must put on the dark goggles that they have been given. Failure to do so will result in instant and permanent blindness upon detonation of the device."

Some of the spectators donned the goggles. Most of them, however, opted to enjoy the surprisingly calm vista of Eclo Canyon.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 1 minute**

Doctor Kaminko put the mike away and donned the goggles. Almost immediately, the world plunged into blackness. He looked upwards. The only thing he saw was a single spot of light — the Sun. Normally, staring at the Sun was an invitation to instant and permanent blindness, but these goggles filtered out so much of the light and other radiation that it was no more dangerous than staring into a weak flashlight. He took off the goggles and was instantly bathed in light again. He blinked and raised a set of binoculars to his eyes.

Barely visible in the hazy desert air were the two doomed towns. The scientist smiled and nodded.

He donned the dark goggles and stared into the distance, awaiting the deadly flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 30 seconds**

The cameraman had just finished putting the blackened glass filter on his camera. Had he chosen to film the nuclear test without it, he would be out hundreds of thousands of poké, as the surge of light would have instantly burnt out all the sensors.

"All ready?" Bianca asked. The goggles were up on her forehead. She had opted not to narrate the actual footage of the detonation since the lens filter was too dark to let anything other than the nuclear explosion show up.

He wiped some sweat off his forehead. Whether it was from the Orrean sun or his racing heart, he couldn't tell. He pressed the record button on the camera and aimed it at the two "towns".

And then, the siren sounded. A low wavering four second-long drone evocative of a dying prehistoric pokémon's cry. The cameraman flinched and shuddered at the noise before he placed the darkened goggles over his eyes, shutting out all the light.

Doctor Kaminko's voice came over the speaker. "T-minus ten seconds to launch."

The entire crowd held its breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 100 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-minus 0 seconds**

Two missileers, seated at consoles offset from each other, simultaneously turned their keys. Two clicks were heard as the launch buttons popped out from their recesses. The buttons were protected under a transparent corundum hood large enough to admit a human hand.

Even without the protective hood, it would have required some fairly impressive, if not outright impossible contortionism to simultaneously turn the keys to unlock the launch buttons and to simultaneously press and hold the buttons to launch the missile.

"Coordinates checked," the first missileer said as she looked at the monitor on her console.

The second missileer looked at the checklist that was on the clipboard attached to his console. He read the coordinates aloud as he compared them to what was on the screen. "Coordinates confirmed. Launch ready?"

"Launch ready."

With those words, two clicks were heard as the two launch buttons were simultaneously pressed and held down.

The missile was raised into the sky, pointing towards ground zero like an accusing finger. Time seemed to freeze for a brief moment before the area shuddered as if a herd of Tauros had begun stampeding. And then, the air was split by an almighty roar. Gouts of smoke and flame wreathed the launch vehicle.

But just for a brief moment, the missile was visible as a sleek white object soaring into space with the grace and elegance of its namesake.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – ground zero<strong>

The missile hurtled through the atmosphere like a meteor, covering hundreds of kilometers in mere seconds. The streak of light that it painted in the clear Orrean sky was all but invisible to the observers.

Five kilometers above the doomed villages, the radar fuze tripped, setting off a chain of events that would eventually lead to the rapid fusion of the deuterium fuel. Explosives inside one of the two explosively pumped flux compression generators then detonated, sending a surge of current more powerful than a lightning bolt into the Electrode capacitor of the first stage. Microseconds later, the second explosively pumped flux compression generator initiated, sending another electrical surge into all 392 slapper detonators inserted into the DPP explosive lenses.

And then all 392 of those lenses simultaneously detonated; through the synergy of well-timed detonators and precisely machined explosives, shockwaves converged upon the overcharged Electrode capacitor, subjecting it to immense pressures.

That was all it took for the electrons in the capacitor to decay into a lower energy state. In mere nanoseconds, a massive burst of gamma radiation reduced the capacitor and the primary's case to vapor. That same surge of gamma rays impinged upon the tungsten tamper/pusher, flash-heating it to millions of kelvin. The rapidly ablating tamper/pusher was now an inverted rocket engine, the surging vapor propelling its remnants inward at velocities unrivaled even by Mossdeep Space Center's most powerful rockets.

The sheer amount of kinetic energy imparted onto the remainder of the secondary translated into immense pressures. Pressures that caused the Electrode capacitor at the core to release its own surge of gamma rays. The surge of gamma rays combined with the immense pressures meant that, quite literally, the heart of a star had been born in the Orrean desert.

The kinetic energy of the deuterium atoms was now so high that their natural electrostatic repulsion was overcome and they rapidly fused into helium. The heat released from one reaction spurred on additional reactions and in mere nanoseconds, the fusion chain reaction ripped through the deuterium fuel.

By now, the energy released from the unbridled fusion reactions had vaporized the missile and superheated the surrounding area

And the second Sun cast its baleful gaze on the Orrean desert.

* * *

><p>Town #1 was simply no match for the sheer destructive force of the missile. The fireball was high enough off of the ground that the town and the sand it was built were not simply vaporized.<p>

Instead, the radiant heat fused the sand into a glassy plain. Wood, paper, cloth — anything and everything flammable — didn't so much as catch on fire as they did vaporize. Anything that hadn't been set aflame was reduced to molten puddles. Sensors embedded in the walls of the structures recorded temperatures well above 1,000 degrees centigrade — enough to melt steel — before the heat destroyed them.

Even the Coalition armored vehicles were not safe. The intense heat charred tires, softened armor and cracked windshields. The inside of the vehicles became crematoria; that is if there were any living beings inside.

Had the fakemons been real pokémon, the flash of heat would have instantly carbonized them. Rock, steel and ground-types would have been reduced to pools of lava. Protect instantly shattered under the intense heat.

Barrier and Light Screen provided no protection as they were transparent to radiation. And that direct radiation impingement on the fakemons would have heated their surface beyond the melting point of steel.

Milliseconds later, the expanding shockwave slammed into the remains of the town like the fists of a colossal Machamp. The remains of the buildings exploded into fragments under the vicious impact. Steel girders, chunks of concrete and other debris were hurled through the air as if they weighed nothing. Even the heavy vehicles were flipped over and tossed around like toys. Barrier and Light Screen shattered into glittering motes of dust under the massive impact.

But it was not over; following the shockwave was a massive surge of wind from the _opposite_ direction. The Beast of the Sea's wings was the only thing on the planet even remotely capable of such a fierce windstorm. The remnants of the already ravaged buildings crumbled under the fist of air. Fragments of solid concrete walls and steel beams flew through the air like leaves in spring breeze.

Sensors buried deeper in the soil recorded a massive surge of neutrons liberated from the fusion reaction.

In mere seconds, what was once a town was now no more than twisted wreckage and dross scattered over an angrily glowing — and radioactive — glass plain

* * *

><p>Town #2 fared only slightly better. A wave of superheated air that would put the Firebird's Heat Wave to shame washed over the town. Wood, cloth and paper burst into flame at the wind's searing touch.<p>

The shockwave's arrival extinguished the fires — and tore apart everything in its path. Debris and vehicles tumbled and flew through the air. Buildings were reduced to piles of rubble under the invisible hammer.

Sensors in the fakemons revealed that had anything living been in the town, they would have been killed thrice over. They would have been burnt to death by the surge of superheated air, their organs pulverized by the powerful shockwave. And then their battered remains would be slammed into the ground or against debris with a force strong enough to level structures.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 16 km away from ground zero<strong>

The shockwave and wind raced over the measuring equipment, throwing dirt and debris into the air. Despite being weakened from the distance it had to travel, the shockwave was still powerful enough to shatter the Barrier and Light Screen that protected the cameras. The fragments of those psychic barriers glittered in the Orrean sun like diamond dust on the wind as they were swept up by the shockwave.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

Even through goggles so dark that the Orrean afternoon had turned into night, the flash of light from the test practically lit up the entire landscape. There no words of shock, no gasps, no exclamations or oaths. Just stunned silence at the expression of raw elemental wrath.

There was stillness and silence for a few moments. Pebbles and sand jittered as the shockwave thundered across the desert like a breaking wave. In its wake was a white condensation trail as the invisible impact forced the water vapor to condense.

And then the silence was shattered by a thunderous roar that seemed to shake the very earth. The noise was so stunning that a few of the spectators even staggered backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclo Canyon Proving Grounds – 75 km away from ground zero<strong>

**T-plus 5 minutes**

As Doctor Ulam took off his darkened goggles, he was treated to a massive black mushroom cloud rising into the Orrean sky. His ears still rang slightly from the deafening noise of the blast. Despite the suffocating heat of the midday Orrean sun, a chill ran down his spine; they had matched the raw power of the Legendaries. And he recalled that in many myths, hubris was the fatal flaw of the heroes. Would the allied Legendaries turn against them for this sacrilege? Or would they understand the desperation that drove Humanity to develop such a lethal weapon?

He recalled some verses from an ancient Kalosian poem:

_O' Oblivion's Son_

_Unleash the Black Sun_

_Spread your deadly wings_

_Silence the Song of Life_

_For without death_

_There shall be no life_

_Illuminate the world_

_With your Dark Light_

_For you are Yveltal_

_The Destroyer_

"I am Yveltal, The Destroyer," the scientist muttered.


	4. M009 Blastoise

**M009 Blastoise**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Statistics<strong>

**Type: **Main battle tank

**Weight: **59,352 kg (empty); 62,452 kg (maximum)

**Dimensions: ** 8.2 meters (hull length); 3.56 meters (width); 3.0 meters (height)

**Powerplant/Drivetrain: **Superconducting magnetic repulsion array

**Range: **400 km

**Performance: **0-100 km/h time: 13.3 seconds; top speed: 170 km/h; maximum loft height: 1.3 meters; maximum gradient: 20%

**Armament:** Varies (See notes)

**Armor: **Synthetic Spinarak silk plates overlaid onto composite armor consisting of silicon carbide "pebbles" suspended in a polymer matrix sandwiched between titanium armor. Spinarak silk cloth anti-spall liner located on the interior. Armor at front is 46.7 cm in thickness; side armor is 15.35 inches in thickness; top armor is 6.35 cm in thickness; rear and bottom armor is 4.3 cm in thickness

**Countermeasures: **6x smoke emitters, IR/visible laser dazzler, full CBRN protection

**Crew: **Four (commander, driver, gunner, navigator)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes by Doctor Kaminko<strong>

The M009 "Blastoise" is one of the Coalition's main battle tanks alongside the M041 "Aggron". While other vehicles of similar size and weight use tracks to maneuver, the "Blastoise" instead uses a magnetic repulsion array, granting it acceleration, speed and maneuverability far greater than that of any tracked vehicle.

Originally, a miniaturized version of the antigrav generators used aboard large airships was planned to be used but it consumed so much power that it necessitated an onboard hydrogen-palladium cool fusion reactor. This did not progress beyond the design stage as it was later found that sheer size of the reactor (approx. 15,000 kg) precluded its application in land vehicles.

As a result, a less powerful superconducting magnetic repulsion array was used in its stead. This allows the use of batteries, which are lighter in weight and more compact.

Early prototypes used an open-cycle cooling system that constantly vented nitrogen gas after one flow through. While this allowed rare nevermeltice to be conserved, it resulted in an extremely short range and required specialized equipment to handle and refill the cryogenic liquid. In addition, the fog of condensed water vapor greatly hampered the crew's visibility. Finally, the vented nitrogen can react explosively with chemicals released by some pokémon.

These complaints were addressed by switching to a closed-cycle system where pumps circulate chilled argon gas through the array and the shielding coil. Specially treated nevermeltice serves as a heat sink.

Because the friction between the vehicle and the ground is essentially zero, the vehicle cannot anchor itself to the ground. As a result, recoil producing weaponry cannot be mounted on the vehicle. Early attempts to circumvent this limitation by installing deployable anchors similar to those used on "Lunatone" mobile launch pads were found to be cumbersome and tactically unsound as it eliminates the vehicle's ability to fire and quickly move. In addition, the deployable anchors were easily damaged by enemy attacks, which either rendered the vehicle unable to move or unable to use its weapons. Subsequently, these deployable anchors were removed. Current doctrine states that the vehicle's armament is to be limited to lasers, recoilless rifles and rockets as to avoid issues with recoil.

Currently there are three variants of the vehicle in use, each with different weapons. They are as detailed below:

2x DEW-135 "Bulbasaur" laser cannons (A1 variant)

BGR-95 "Aqua Tail" rockets (A2 variant)

BGM-120 "Giga Impact" heavy anti-armor guided missiles (A3 variant)

Regardless of the armament, all "Blastoise" tanks carry the same armor and countermeasures.

The vehicle's composite armor is designed to defeat a variety of threats: Spinarak silk plates serve as an ablative layer to neutralize poison-type attacks as well as insulate against fire-attacks; titanium outer armor protects against shrapnel, small arms and explosions; a silicon carbide-polymer matrix protects against both anti-tank HEAT warheads and armor-piercing long-rod penetrators. Spinarak silk cloth on the interior protects crew against spalling.

Even the vehicle's shape is designed to minimize damage. The vehicle's hull is smooth and rounded to present a non-angular surface to oncoming projectiles, making energy transfer and subsequent penetration more difficult.

The mechanism by which the composite armor core works is via the rapid expansion of the polymer when impacted by the metal jet from a HEAT warhead; this forces the outer titanium plate outward, effectively doubling the armor's thickness. The scattered silicon carbide "pebbles" are designed to force an incoming long-rod penetrator to deviate from its path; in fact, they are actually capable of breaking an incoming penetrator.

Countermeasures include six smoke ports on the vehicle and an IR/visible laser dazzler. In less than ten seconds, the smoke ports can emit enough smoke to conceal the vehicle. The smoke is generated by an electrical heating system that aerosolizes and heats an oil-based solution.

The dazzler array consists of two 145 W solid state lasers (one IR and one visible) along with a camera, a radar system an "spotting laser". It was originally intended to automatically detect and defeat guided missiles; as a result, it has seen minimal use against pokémon. Regardless, it is still very effective when used to blind enemy pokémon.

The vehicle is fully sealed and possesses an air filtration system capable of neutralizing poison-type attacks such as Smog, Poison Gas and Smokescreen as well as other toxins and biological materials. Spinarak silk plates also serve to neutralize poison-type attacks. Finally, all paint on this vehicle is an impervious epoxy-based paint that resists most decontamination chemicals.

Compared to the M041 "Aggron" main battle tank, the "Blastoise" is faster, more maneuverable, unaffected by most mines and anti-tank obstacles as well as completely amphibious; indeed, it has been reported that Coalition naval forces have requested these vehicles to accompany their ships. However, I strongly discourage this tactic as these vehicles do not have the same range or endurance as most naval vessels. In addition, these vehicles are not buoyant — running out of power or cooling capacity will cause the repulsion array to shut down. Obviously, this will have disastrous results if the vehicle is over water. In addition, because the vehicle cannot anchor itself to the ground, climbing hills is not recommended.

These vehicles are very expensive, costing nearly three times as much as a single "Aggron". In addition, they are also extremely maintenance intensive and difficult to repair (especially the reactive armor), requiring approximately 50 work-hours per hour of combat usage — a figure that is only seen with Coalition aircraft.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Selected Field Reports<strong>

"Kaminko, why would you design a tank that can't climb a fucking hill!?" Sergeant Jade "Goldeen" Fyn, Company F, 2nd Battalion, 85th Sinnoh Armor Regiment, 21st Armored Division (Fort Twinleaf)

"These things need more maintenance than our old mechs!" Meowth, Fort Mossdeep mechanic

"Excellent on flat, open terrain and coastal areas…but useless everywhere else." Corporal Colette "Mustache" Beardmore, Company A, 1st Battalion, 95th Kanto Armor Regiment, 1st Armored Division (Fort Pallet)

"Fast as a Ninjask, as agile as a Medicham and hits like a Slaking." Corporal Tyson "Sledge" Martell, Company B, 1st Battalion, 24th Hoenn Armor Regiment, 7th Armored Division (Fort Mossdeep)

* * *

><p><span>Tales from the Front Lines<span>

"Wow!" a pre-teen boy said as he stared at a "Lunatone" mobile launch pad. Thanks to its stabilizing legs having been deployed, it bore an uncanny resemblance to a large beetle. The vehicle's smooth chassis further added to the resemblance. An informational stand next to the vehicle listed every parameter of the vehicle, ranging from its weight to its top speed. Several curious children and bystanders were even clambering in and out of the spacious cabin as they examined all the controls of the massive vehicle.

The fact that the MGM-493 missile mounted on the launch gantry was a mockup and lay flat — as if asleep — did nothing to dampen its menacing aura. The tropical sun glinting off the weapon's polished casing seemed almost like a threat — a hint at the elemental wrath contained within. The boy approached the vehicle and gently laid a trembling hand on its polished steel hull, as if he were approaching a wild Houndoom. He looked up at the roped off rungs on next to the vehicle's massive wheels. He looked up at the steel wall that was the vehicle's hull. He had seen numerous pictures and even videos of the "Lunatone" on the nightly news as they hammered enemy forces with "Arceus" missiles, but this was the first time he got to see one of the behemoths up close.

"Kip!" his mother called. "Don't you want to see more of the displays?"

"Coming!" Kip called. He tore himself away from the vehicle and quickly ran over to his mother. In the process, he narrowly avoided a Coalition MP.

Kip and his mother were one of the thousands of civilian guests milling about Fort Mossdeep. Normally, Coalition military installations were not open to the public, but today was one of the yearly open house events where the public was invited in for air shows, technology demonstrations and similar activities.

The distant roar of jets and gunfire added to the cacophony of the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Remember to keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to fire."<p>

Kip struggled to hear the helpful PFC's voice over the chatter of automatic weapons fire and the ear plugs as he carefully aimed the BR-541 "Glameow" battle rifle. Fifty meters away was the Tauros-eye target. He adjusted his position and peered through the iron sights. He took a breath as the soldier had instructed him to do and gently squeezed the trigger. The rifle slammed against his shoulder, the foam cushion on the stock softening the harsh blow. Normally, someone as young as he was would find aiming and firing the 4.5 kilogram battle rifle a difficult task, but thanks to Lugia removing the dampeners of the Humans, he was able to shoulder and fire the rifle with only minimal difficulty.

He smiled as his enhanced vision spotted a bullet hole right through the center of the target.

"Nice shooting, kid," the soldier said with a grin as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "You got four more rounds."

Kip nodded as he fired off his next four rounds. Unfortunately, his first dead-center hit was a fluke — the next three holes were scattered around the target.

A Gardevoir levitated the target to him.

He excitedly ran up to his mother. "Mom! Look what I got! I got four out of five on the target and a Tauros-eye!" He shoved the two souvenirs from his time at the range in his mother's face. The woman was confronted with the spent 7.62 X 39 mm casing, still warm and redolent of burnt smokeless powder, and a perforated target.

The woman forced a smile. "That's great Kip! I'm sure you'll eventually be the pride of the Coalition!" The rattle of automatic weapons fire and the scent of smokeless powder sent a shiver down her spine. Another Coalition MP passed by her. She did a double take as she realized that the soldier was girl just barely into her teen years. Her eyes traveled to the holstered semi-auto pistol at the soldier's waist — exactly where a trainer would keep their pokédex. She looked at the empty spot on her own waist. Four years ago — an eternity in her eyes — that empty spot held a pokédex and the pokéball of her beloved Espeon. But on that fateful August day, her Espeon's newly boosted psychic power had quite literally blown the pokémon to pieces. Picking bits of her pokémon out of her hair was nothing compared to the hell she faced trying to survive Hoenn.

"Mom…are you okay?"

The woman was snapped out of her trance by her son's voice. "I'm…fine," she said, her voice strained. She pushed the phantoms of the past out of her mind and put on a cheery façade. "So what do you say we have lunch?"

"Okay!" Kip's voice regained the exuberance characteristic of a young boy.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a simple affair. Just bowls of ramen noodles purchased from a vendor and eaten underneath a large tent that provided some protection from the tropical Hoennese sun. Kip hungrily slurped his noodles, only pausing to take a large gulp from his bottle of lemonade. His mother, on the other hand, slowly lifted the noodles out of the salty broth and blew on them until they were cool enough to eat.<p>

A crackling loudspeaker caused nearly everyone in the tent to look up.

"_Attention please. The armored vehicle demonstration will commence in fifteen minutes. Anyone interested in watching, please make your way to the Proving Grounds."_

Kip smiled; the armored vehicle demonstration was the highlight of the open house. "Mom! Can we go? Please?"

His mother swallowed her mouthful of noodles and soup. "As soon as we're done eating lunch."

The boy showed his mother the completely empty bowl and bottle. "I'm done!"

"We've got fifteen minutes left; besides, we're not that far from the Proving Grounds."

Kip got up and threw his trash away. He sat on the wood bench and watched as the crowd made their way to the Proving Grounds.

A viewing area had been set up for the throngs of spectators. Interlocked portable steel fences separated the spectators from the rumbling war machines that lay awaiting their cue to perform. A sign on the fences reminded the spectators that crossing the barricades or throwing anything over them was forbidden. Stone-faced MPs stood ready to enforce the rule.

Kip got the prime viewing position, right in the front row. He leaned against the chest-high steel fence and peered out into the proving grounds. In the distance, he could just barely make out the sandy beach and forbidding cliffs that surrounded Mossdeep City.

The speakers crackled for a moment but the fierce drums and guitars of a power metal melody boomed out from them. Kip smiled as he watched "Grotle" cargo trucks leap trenches and climb hills like mechanical athletes. The finale was when the six trucks simultaneously drifted in front of the audience, kicking up a spray of sand. Then they simultaneously raised their manipulator arms and bent them over the cab in an imitation of a military salute. The vehicles trundled off to let the next vehicles perform. The audience cheered and whistled their appreciation.

Kip watched with a smile as the "Grotle" trucks drove off the "stage". He wished he had a camera but understandably, recording devices were not allowed in Coalition military installations.

Next up were four M612 "Oddish" 155 mm self-propelled artillery pieces. The vehicles slowly rumbled into position and the rear stabilizing legs deployed. The barrels slowly traversed and elevated as the artillerymen adjusted their aim.

The air shuddered as the four artillery pieces simultaneously fired. Those in the front row clapped their hands to their ears as the wall of sound and air slammed into them like an invisible fist. Kip could actually feel his organs vibrating from the shockwave of the artillery. Several seconds later, muffled thumps were heard as four plumes of sand and dirt shot up from the distant island.

Ears ringing slightly, Kip joined in the crowd that had begun to whoop and cheer. The self-propelled artillery pieces exited the "stage" without much ceremony. Soon, the emcee's voice interrupted the music.

"And now, the final part of the demonstration! Please welcome the 'Shellshockers'!" The "Shellshockers" were a group of the HLC's public relations division. The vehicles that performed were specially modified but they were still HLC war machines and could easily be converted back to combat readiness and deployed to the front lines in a mere twelve hours.

Appreciative cheers, whoops, whistles and applause nearly drowned out the low hum that heralded the arrival of the six M009 "Blastoise" tanks. Kip stared at the towering vehicles. Unlike the drab battleship grey of standard Coalition vehicles, these wore tasteful, yet attention grabbing livery of white, silver and blue. And in another break with Coalition painting protocol, the names of the crew and a number were written in elegant silver calligraphy on the sides of the vehicles' turrets.

Kip let out a small "Whoa" as he watched #1 hover by the barrier. He almost wanted to reach over the fence and pet the tank, as if it were a tamed Rhydon. But a trio of severe-looking MPs standing by the fence stayed his hand. The boy looked over the vehicle as it made another pass in front of the audience. He knew that the rounded hulls were not designed for performance, but to deflect oncoming projectiles and prevent them from penetrating the armor but yet, he couldn't help but notice how the tank's sleek lines reminded him of a racecar.

The six vehicles soon lined up in front of the audience as if to introduce themselves.

Kip looked over the vehicles and was immediately able to identify the weapons on the vehicles. Vehicles #1 and #6 bore the cooling fin adorned barrels of the DEW-135 "Bulbasaur" laser cannons. Vehicles #2 and #4 carried four cylindrical tubes — two on either side of the turret. These carried BGM-120 "Giga Impact" heavy anti-armor guided missiles. And vehicles #3 and #5 had two boxes studded with numerous holes flanking the turret — the boxy launchers characteristic of BGR-95 "Aqua Tail" rockets.

The loudspeakers crackled for a moment before the emcee spoke: "And now for your entertainment, allow the Shellshockers to perform a traditional Johtonian dance."

The soft, lilting tones of flutes, zithers and drums wafted over the crowd. Some of the watchers chuckled at the odd contrast of gentle and graceful music with the powerful war machines they saw in front of them.

Slowly, #2 and #3 broke ranks as they began to slowly pirouette and "shuffle" in time to the music. The gunners even managed to get the turrets to waggle in imitation of the fan movements that were characteristic of the dance.

The crowd watched in stunned silence as #4 and #5 joined in the dance. Despite the size of the "Blastoise" tanks, they seemed as graceful as any performers from Ecruteak City.

Finally, #1 and #6 joined in. But instead of waggling the barrels of the "Bulbasaur" laser cannons, the gunners elevated them and gently crossed them like swords. The crowd gasped as #1 and #6 raised over one meter off the ground and the remaining tanks filed under the arch and lined up in numerical order. #1 and #6 then took their positions at the beginning and end, respectively of the line.

The crowd cheered and whooped and the tanks dipped their turrets as if bowing. Kip cheered and whistled along with the crowd. A massive smile adorned the boy's face as he awaited the next performance.

The music faded out, the microphone crackled and the emcee's voice came on: "Next up on the performance is an ancient Hoennese war dance."

The deep, forbidding voice of a long-dead Hoennese warlord echoed over the gathered crowd. The previously still vehicles did a swift about-face as if listening to the unseen speaker.

At the last word, powerful drumbeats boomed forth from the speakers like the wrath of Thunderus himself. Harsh male vocals chanting in an ancient dialect of Hoennese soon joined the earth-shaking drumbeats.

The vehicles swiveled their turrets, shuffled and juked as the drumbeats continued to rattle the crowd. But unlike before where the tanks' movements were graceful and fluid, now their movements were harsh, angry and fierce — less an elegant dancer with a fan and more like a warrior with a sword.

The music had what can only be called an electrifying effect on the crowd. While some of the crowd recoiled at the pounding music, the majority were pumping their fists, stomping and shouting. Of course, this was to be expected; the dance's purpose was, after all, to get everyone's adrenaline running in preparation for battle.

Kip watched in amusement as his normally placid mother shouted encouragement and thrust her fists into the air. He felt his heart rate spike as the high-tension atmosphere grew thicker and thicker until it seemed to explode in a frenzy of shouting and stomping.

"Kill them all! Blow them to pieces! Fight! Fight!" It was as if the spirit of an ancient Hoennese warrior had possessed him; the boy shouted exhortations for the tankers to blast Uxie and Ho-Oh to atoms.

The slightest trace of fear crossed the MPs' faces as they laid eyes on the screaming crowd. Thankfully, just before the amped-up crowd exploded into a full-scale riot, the music began to slow down as #3 and #5 aimed their rocket pods skywards and let loose a volley of illuminating rockets.

Trails of smoke crisscrossed the tropical sky like pencil marks as the rockets soared into the sky. Soon, the rockets ignited and slowly drifted down on parachutes, looking like a swarm of Volbeat.

The effect was immediate. Without the pounding drums and screaming vocals, the energy evaporated and the crowd immediately calmed down. Only to be reignited by frantic clapping and appreciative whistling.

At the end of the performance, the tanks lined up and "bowed" to the audience.

Kip immediately joined in the applause. He beamed brightly and there was now only a single thought on the boy's mind.

_I want to be a Coalition tanker_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>The M009 Blastoise hovertank first appeared in _Poké Wars: The Pokemon They Carried_ by Cornova. All credit for the name and general structure of the tank goes to him.


	5. BGR-95 Aqua Tail

**BGR-95 Aqua Tail**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Statistics<strong>

**Type: **Folding**-**fin aerial rocket

**Weight:** 7 kg(rocket only)

**Dimensions: **70 mm (diameter); 1200 mm (length; rocket only)

**Propulsion: **Solid fuel rocket with head-end igniter. Two fuel compositions available depending on launch platform (See notes)

**Guidance: **None (stabilization is achieved by four fins at the rear of the rocket)

**Performance: **Varies (See notes)

**Payload:** Varies (See notes)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes by Doctor Kaminko<strong>

The BGR-95 "Aqua Tail" is a folding-fin aerial rocket commonly used by Coalition aircraft for a variety of purposes ranging from suppression to point-target destruction. Despite the designation as an **aerial **rocket, launchers have been adapted for use by Coalition ground and naval forces. These rockets are rarely, if ever fired individually; they are intended to be fired in volleys.

Unlike the MGM-493 "Arceus" ballistic missile and BGM-472 "Gliscor" cruise missile, the BGR-95 was not derived from previous Mossdeep Space Center rockets. It was created by Fort Phenac's researchers from the ground up as a weapon.

The motor and warheads are capable of being combined in any number of possible configurations. All igniters and detonators use an electronic filtering circuit to protect against accidental activation by electromagnetic fields and electric type pokémon.

There are two types of motors, each utilizing a different fuel mixture and providing slightly different performance.

The R33 Mod 0 fuel composition is a standard extruded double-base nitrocellulose/nitroglycerin composition containing potassium chloride to reduce smoke emissions. This mixture is then poured into the motor casing and pressed into shape. This propellant mixture produces about 635 kg of thrust in 38 ms with a burning time of approximately 2.5 seconds. This allows the rocket to reach a maximum speed of approximately 735 m/s. This composition is used for stationary and slow-moving launch platforms as it produces minimal smoke.

The R33 Mod 1 fuel composition is an extruded double-base nitrocellulose/nitroglycerin composition similar to the R33 Mod 0 composition except that it lacks potassium chloride and contains powdered aluminum to boost thrust. Loading of the motor casing is the same as with the Mod 0 fuel composition. This propellant mixture produces about 670 kg of thrust in 38 ms with a burning time of approximately 2.5 seconds. This allows the rocket to reach a maximum speed of approximately 760 m/s. This composition is intended for rockets used by fast fixed-wing aircraft as they are capable of "outrunning" the rather copious amount of smoke that this propellant produces.

The maximum range of the rockets is about 9.4 km. The effective range is approximately 4.3 km. Of course, these ranges are only estimates and the actual performance varies depending on launch conditions.

Currently, there are ten warhead types in use. They are as listed:

**Flechette: **This warhead contains 1500 hardened steel flechettes weighing about 65 grains each and about 0.3 meters in length. The whole warhead is approximately 0.70 meters in length and weighs about 80 kg (of which 63.18 kg consists of the flechettes). The ejection charge and burster charge explosively discharge the flechettes in a "cloud" that is approximately 37 meters in diameter and about 0.3 meters in thickness. The inbuilt radar fuze is programmed to detonate the ejection charge and burster charge approximately 150 meters from the target; however, the detonation distance can be adjusted or fuze set for manual initiation. Velocity of the ejected flechettes has not been measured but is estimated to be about 612 m/s. This warhead can be used in a surface-to-surface, air-to-surface, surface-to-air or air-to-air role against unarmored or lightly armored targets. Because of the large amount of projectiles produced by this warhead, it is particularly useful in an anti-air role. This warhead is recognizable by its alternating black and green striping.

**HE/fragmentation: **This warhead contains 2.5 kg of Comp P-2 high explosive as its main charge. The mild steel body is scored and pre-stressed to produce thousands of small, high velocity fragments upon detonation. The whole warhead is approximately 0.7 meters in length and weighs about 7.7 kg. Three types of fuzes are available for this warhead: helicopter launched, impact detonated; fixed-wing craft launched, impact detonated; airburst. This warhead is primarily used against soft targets with a kill radius of 20 meters and a casualty producing radius of 55 meters. For recognition purposes, it is painted solid green.

**Training:** This is an inert training warhead with the exact same dimensions as the HE/fragmentation warhead. It contains no explosives except a small smoke charge that produces a cloud of white smoke as well as a bright flash upon impact. It is recognizable by its solid blue coloration.

**Kinetic energy penetrator (KE-AP): **Thisanti-armor warhead consists of an arrow-shaped penetrator rod composed of hardened steel. This penetrator is approximately 0.3 meters in length and 0.05 meters in diameter and weighs about 35.58 kg. The penetrator rod is covered by a fiberglass composite windshield for aerodynamic purposes. The entire warhead is 0.73 meters in length and weighs 41.60 kg. Behind the penetrator is an ejection charge that is triggered by piezoelectric fuze in the aerodynamic windshield upon impact and subsequent crushing of the nosecone. An accelerometer fuze that is set to trip during a sudden deceleration of over 50 _g _serves as a backup_. _Once the fuze is triggered, the ejection charge drives the penetrator into the target at high velocity. Target destruction is achieved solely by the kinetic energy of the penetrator's impact; no explosives are used. This warhead showed 300 mm of penetration against Coalition homogenous steel (CHS) armor. This warhead is recognizable by its solid black coloration.

**Shaped charge (AP): **Thisanti-armor warhead contains 3 kg of Comp P-2 high explosive along with a conical copper liner. The entire warhead is approximately 0.76 meters in length and weighs 8.6 kg. Upon impact, a piezoelectric fuze on the end of the warhead's probe is crushed, setting off the electric detonator which then sets off the main charge. In less than 7 µs, the heat and shockwave from the detonation convert the copper liner into a super-plastic solid that pierces the armor and scatters high-velocity metal fragments on the inside of the target. The warhead has 595 mm of penetration against CHS armor. This warhead is recognizable by the distinctive long, narrow probe (used to ensure proper standoff distance for maximum efficiency of the shaped charge) in place of the usual aerodynamic nosecone. In addition, it is painted red to aid in recognition.

**Flare: **This is a warhead designed for battlefield illumination. The flare composition is a magnesium/sodium nitrate mixture with a polybutadiene whole warhead is approximately 0.74 meters in length and weighs about 5.34 kg. The flare's range is approximately 4 km with a burn time of about 130 seconds, yielding about 1,570,000 candelas. The flare is ignited by a motor burnout fuze. Maximum brightness is reached within 1 second of deployment. Time from launch to flare ignition is about 13.7 seconds. Do note that this warhead burns at over 2,273 kelvin and is easily capable of igniting fires. The warhead is painted solid white for recognition.

**Incendiary: **Thiswarhead is designed for use against flammable structures as well as masses of infantry or soft-bodied pokémon. It consists of a 0.5 kg charge of Comp P-2 explosive as a burster charge. Its main incendiary charge is 4.5 kg of gasoline thickened with polystyrene and with dissolved white phosphorous as an igniter. For added incendiary effects, the casing of the warhead is pure magnesium. The whole warhead is approximately 0.7 meters in length and weighs about 5.29 kg. Two fuzes are available for this warhead: a piezoelectric impact fuze and an airburst fuze with programmable timer. Upon detonation of the burster charge, the thickened fuel is scattered over an area approximately 55 square meters. The incendiary composition is a gel that will stick tenaciously and ignites spontaneously upon contact with air. Once it is burning, it cannot be extinguished with water. In addition, the phosphorous in solution also has significant toxicity by any route of exposure. Flame temperature is estimated to be about 1,670 degrees centigrade and burning time is approximately 15 minutes. For recognition purposes, the warhead is painted silver.

**Smoke: **Thiswarhead is designed to produce a non-toxic and persistent smoke for confusing hostiles, signaling or concealing friendly forces. The payload consists of 80 symmetrical pieces of red phosphorous surrounding a cylindrical central pyrotechnic charge. The whole warhead is approximately 0.7 meters in length and weighs about 4.36 kg. The programmable fuze can be set to trip when a certain distance or time has elapsed or it can be set for manual initiation. Upon initiation, the fuze ignites the central pyrotechnic charge. This then ignites the pieces of red phosphorous as well as a pyrotechnic delay that eventually ignites the burster charge. This causes the warhead case shattering and the burning phosphorous being dispersed over the area. This warhead does carry a fire risk but it is minimal compared to older prototypes that used white phosphorous. Still, firing these rockets in areas where there is presence of flammable chemicals or dried grass and brush is not recommended. For recognition purposes, the warhead is painted with alternating grey and red stripes.

**Cluster bomb: **This iswarhead designed to allow rotary-wing aircraft to deliver a significant load of munitions to the target without sacrificing accuracy or endangering the pilot. It is composed of a fiberglass composite nosecone, a fiberglass composite body, 7 submunitions, an ejection charge and a programmable time fuze. The 7 submunitions are stacked atop one another with the first one placed atop a steel "pusher plate". The whole warhead is approximately 0.8 meters in length and weighs about 27.55 kg (including submunitions). Upon initiation of the fuze, the ejection charge is ignited, generating a large quantity of gas that drives the pusher plate forward at high velocity. This forces the entire payload of the warhead into the airstream. Each submunition is designed to destroy armor and soft targets. Once they are ejected into the airstream, a parachute is deployed. This serves to orient the submunition so the shaped charge strikes the target first. In addition, the drag from the parachute arms the omnidirectional fuze of the submunition. Each submunition contains 0.2 kg of Comp P-2 explosive as well as a copper liner. The steel case of the submunition is scored for optimal fragmentation. Upon detonation, the shaped charge penetrates armor (160 mm of penetration in CHS) and the submunition body explodes into high-velocity fragments to destroy soft targets (5 meter kill radius and 25 meter casualty radius). For recognition purposes, the warhead is painted with alternating black and white striping,

**Training (cluster bomb): **This is an inert training warhead with the exact same dimensions as the cluster bomb warhead. Each submunition contains a small smoke charge that produces a cloud of white smoke as well as a bright flash upon impact. Other than that, there are no explosives contained in this warhead. It is recognizable by its alternating white and blue striping.

There have been some experimental warheads produced but those have not been put into mass production for one reason or another. Those warheads are detailed below:

**Frost: **Thiswarheadis designed for use against pokémon weak against ice-type attacks as well as damaging and destroying materiel that is not protected against extreme low temperatures. In addition, it can also be used to extinguish fires and even make temporary water crossings for infantry. The payload consists of two carefully machined ice gems surrounded by DPP explosive lenses. Two types of fuzes are available for this warhead: a piezoelectric impact fuze and an airburst fuze with adjustable detonation distance. Upon initiation of the fuze, the explosive lenses detonate with nanosecond timing to form a perfectly shaped shockwave that crushes the two gems and shatters the outer casing. The radiation from the ice gems can no longer escape; this forces electrons in the gem's atomic orbitals into an unstable transition state. This transition state decays mere microseconds later, emitting a massive burst of energy as the electrons return to a lower energy state. Due to the nature of the gem's atomic composition, the burst of energy is remarkably similar to the attack Ice Beam. Information gathered from a test fire of the warhead reveals that the area of greatest effect is approximately 4 meters in diameter. Effects from the warhead can be felt as far as 15 meters though. The temperature at detonation was measured at 75 kelvin from approximately 1 meter away. The warhead weighs 7.40 kg and is about 0.8 meters in length. This warhead was never put into mass production because of the high cost in materials and labor (DPP is expensive and complicated to manufacture and ice gems are an expensive commodity) as well as the Coalition having pokémon that can serve in the same role.

**Electric: **Thiswarheadis designed for use against pokémon weak against electric-type attacks as well as damaging and destroying materiel that is not insulated. In addition, it can also be used as an incendiary. The payload consists of two carefully machined electric gems surrounded by DPP explosive lenses. Two types of fuzes are available for this warhead: a piezoelectric impact fuze and an airburst fuze with detonation distance. Upon initiation of the fuze, the explosive lenses detonate with nanosecond timing to form a perfectly shaped shockwave that crushes the two gems and shatters the outer casing. The radiation from the electric gems can no longer escape; this forces electrons in the gem's atomic orbitals into an unstable transition state. This transition state decays mere microseconds later, emitting a massive burst of energy as the electrons return to a lower energy state. Due to the nature of the gem's atomic composition, the burst of energy is remarkably similar to the attack Discharge. Information gathered from a test fire of the warhead reveals that the area of effect is approximately 20 meters in diameter. Instruments at the detonation site reveal that the voltage produced is approximately 500 kV and the current produced is about 350 kA. A powerful electromagnetic pulse is also emitted; the effects of this pulse can be felt approximately 200 meters away. The warhead weighs 7.40 kg and is about 0.8 meters in length. This warhead was never put into mass production because of the high cost in materials and labor (DPP is expensive and complicated to manufacture and electric gems are an expensive commodity) as well as the Coalition having pokémon that can serve in the same role. Furthermore, the electromagnetic pulse effects are indiscriminate and will affect any electronic devices and electric-types in the area.

**High-velocity anti-armor (HV-AP): **Thisanti-armor warhead consists of a solid hardened steel nosecone and a specialized high-impulse rocket motor. The payload consists of the steel nosecone that is approximately 0.26 meters in length and weighing approximately 25.78 kg. The warhead weighs about 36.57 kg and is about 0.78 meters in length. The remaining space of the warhead is occupied by a specialized high-impulse rocket engine that is ignited upon burnout of the main engine. This motor's fuel consists of double-base nitrocellulose/nitroglycerin extruded propellant with powdered magnesium and DPP as high-energy additives. This propellant mixture produces about 755 kg of thrust in 57 ms with a burning time of approximately 5 seconds. This gives the rocket a peak velocity of 1,500 m/s. The combination of hardened steel nosecone and high velocity is supposed to allow the rocket to destroy its target with its kinetic energy alone. This warhead was very quickly cancelled as it was found to be extremely inaccurate due to the heavy nosecone. This weight imbalance caused the rocket to tumble in flight, causing the projectile to ricochet or miss the target completely. Attempts to rectify this flaw using fins that were adjusted in flight by onboard computers or thrust vectoring were minimally successful.

For use in fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft, the rockets are packaged in reusable pods containing either 16 or 32 rockets. Rocket types can be mixed without ill effects. The rockets can be launched singly or in volleys. Each pod weighs 37.8 kg (16 rockets) or 67.8 kg (32 rockets). Both pods are 1.9 meters long.

For use in land vehicle and light navy (ships displacing under 2,200 tonnes) applications, the rockets are packaged in reusable pods containing 64 rockets. While aircraft pods can be used on land vehicles without ill effects, the reverse is not true as these rocket pods are much heavier than the ones used aboard aircraft. These rockets are usually launched singly or in volleys. These pods weigh 126.7 kg each and are 1.9 meters in length.

For stationary defense and heavy naval applications (ships displacing greater than 2,200 tonnes), the rockets are packaged in reusable pods containing as many as 256 rockets. These rocket pods are customarily loaded with a single type of rocket (HE/fragmentation and shaped-charge are the usual loads) and are usually launched in volleys of 8 rockets. These pods weigh 520.6 kg.

All pods are composed of an aluminum alloy and connect to the electronic fire control system via two wiring harnesses — the fuzing circuit and firing circuit. The fuzing circuit uses a 16 pin cruciform plug and the firing circuit uses a 19 pin circular plug. This ensures that the two plugs cannot be accidentally or deliberately switched. Time and distance fuze setting is done from the interior of the vehicle by the gunner.

The fuzes are inserted only before deployment and removed after deployment. The only exception is with stationary and naval rocket pods; in those cases, fuzes are to be inspected daily and replaced if needed. Do note that the fuzes are _not_ interchangeable; they have varying plug patterns to prevent mismatches. Defeating this safety measure can result in misfires or even premature detonation.

There was a trial of a disposable handheld 4-shot rocket launcher containing two shaped-charge rockets and two HE rockets in four separate launch tubes. While the results of the trial showed that this weapon significantly increased the firepower available to a fireteam, it was proven to be too cumbersome to carry as well as difficult to use.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Selected Field Reports<strong>

"For dumbfire rockets, these things are _really_ accurate." Captain Blaine "Blackout" Grayson, 2nd Battalion, 4th Sinnoh Combat Aviation Brigade, 1st Infantry Division (Fort Twinleaf)

"I know these rockets are usually used on aircraft, but the KE-AP rockets are damn good at killing Gyarados." Petty Officer Second Class Larry Steins, Gunner's Mate on the HNS _Mossdeep _(MCG-05)

"Easy to mount and unmount but why couldn't these be disposable?" Meowth, Fort Mossdeep mechanic

"Kaminko! The smoke from the 'smokeless' composition fucking eats electronics!" Corporal Tyson "Sledge" Martell, Company B, 1st Battalion, 24th Hoenn Armor Regiment, 7th Armored Division (Fort Mossdeep)

* * *

><p><span>Tales from the Front Lines<span>

Larry Steins wrapped his arms around his wife. His heart increased its tempo as he locked lips with the woman of his dreams. Their tongues wrestled as they pressed into each other, reveling in the intimacy of their actions. The warm sea breeze and the gentle sound of the waves on the beach caressed the two lovers.

After a seeming eternity, he broke the kiss, clasped his wife's tender hands in his own sea-roughened ones and looked at his wife's storm-grey eyes. "Honey, I love you," he whispered.

What came out of his wife's mouth was something utterly unexpected: "General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations!"

Petty Officer Second Class Larry Steins's eyes shot open as the alarm went out. There was nothing visible except the dim red glow of the night-vision preserving overhead lights. "Motherfucker, what time is it?" he muttered. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind as he quickly threw on his uniform and exited his berth. The sounds of the other sailors getting dressed in the dark and heading to their assigned stations mixed in with the low buzzing tone of the general quarters alarm in the darkened berthing area.

As his rating was Gunner's Mate and his station was below the berthing area, he quickly wound his way through the organized chaos to the port side and headed down the stairs. Entering the dimly lit room, he was confronted by a multitude of monitors and screens displaying a truly mind-boggling amount of data. Everything from weather reports to radio transmissions to sensor readouts from the ship's systems. Chirps of radar and sonar equipment mingled with the crackly voices over the radiotelephone. Adding to that were the voices of the personnel present.

Petty Officer Steins took his position in front of a console laden with buttons and digested the information he had at his disposal.

His heart raced, but some deep breathing calmed his frantic thoughts and pounding heart.

_I am trained to fight for Humanity's future. I will defend my species and its allies against all threats — pokémon or otherwise. I will fight with valor and courage. I will never surrender. I will not show fear in the face of adversity. I am a sailor of the Coalition. _

He recited the creed that all HLC military personnel learnt at basic training. It was as if a switch had been flicked. His tension melted away and was replaced with a cool, steely resolve. He cracked his knuckles and looked at the monitor.

He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (MCG-05)**

Commander Sarah "Sea Dragon" Frost yelled a long stream of profanities as a massive plume of seawater shot up from the depths, rendering everything invisible. She jerked the ship's wheel as hard as possible, avoiding an incandescent spear of orange light.

What was supposed to be a simple salvage mission for a shipment of valuable metals from Sinnoh had turned into a raging clusterfuck. Intel had told her that the pokémon in the area were mostly Tentacool, which were hostile but as long as they were not provoked, they mostly ignored ships.

What she found instead were three Gyarados about a kilometer or so distant. She recalled the orders given to her by Admiral Stormy Waters. Involuntarily, she smirked at recalling her superior's name. Without fail, the woman's name triggered smirks and giggles. But as befitting her name, the woman was incredibly skilled when it came to naval tactics.

Captain Frost put those thoughts out of her mind and focused on the orders: protect the salvage ship at all costs. She could see muzzle flashes of the other ships' cannons as they fired at the Gyarados. Unfortunately, the fragmentation shells did little against the armored scales of the Atrocious pokémon…except enrage them and cause them to swim towards the ships. She watched as some of the other Coalition ships wheeled about as they tried to put distance between the rapidly approaching Gyarados and return fire.

She saw the salvage ship — easily recognized by its sheer size and its large gantry — mingled in with the warships. Captain Frost could only hope the Gyarados did not pursue the ship. Granted, it was armed but its four 20 mm cannons were all but useless against anything larger than a skiff. And of course, unlike the warships, it had no armor save an electrified hull to discourage pokèmon and boarders alike.

Captain Frost pressed the intercom. "Combat information center, this is the bridge. Permission is granted to engage hostiles. Fire at will. Over."

"Bridge, this is combat information center. Command has been received. Out."

* * *

><p><strong>Combat Information Center, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (MCG-05)**

Petty Officer Steins looked at the information readout. The monitor of the combat pokédex, revealed that the hostiles were Gyarados. How he wished the electric warheads for the BGR-95 "Aqua Tail" rockets were in production. One rocket would have fried the Gyarados, the salvage ship would recover the cargo in peace, general quarters would be called off and he could go back to sleep.

"Sir," the sound of the sailor next to him broke him from his reverie. "The flare rockets are ready."

Petty Officer Steins ignored the unspoken breach in protocol that had occurred — _never_ call an NCO "sir". "Very well. Launch flares!"

"Aye-aye!"

A small message flashed on one of the many screens in the combat information center reading "Pod #6 fired".

* * *

><p>Barely audible over the sounds of enraged Gyarados, rocket pod #6 on the <em>Quilfish<em>-class missile corvette _HNS Mossdeep _emerged from behind an armored shutter and aimed skywards. The roar of eight flare rockets simultaneously igniting and streaking into the night sky temporarily drowned out the sounds of battle.

Night turned to day as the flares ignited and drifted down, bathing the ocean with a harsh white glare. One Gyarados stopped and stared at the unnatural light.

The sea then rose up in column of foam as a torpedo from the destroyer _HNS Resolute _struck its mark_._ The Gyarados vomited foamy blood, convulsed and then sank beneath the waves, leaving nothing but some scales and bloody water behind. One down, two to go.

The captain of _Resolute _had seen another Gyarados dive down below his ship. He ordered depth charges to be dropped, assuming it had dove underneath _Resolute _to ram her. Unfortunately, the cacophony and foamy plumes from the explosions masked the Gyarados's real intent. It had chosen to dive and then surface well behind _Resolute._

_Resolute_ never had a chance. Before it could bring its main cannon or torpedo launchers to bear on the threat, the second Gyarados reared back and expelled a shimmering green column of flame from its fanged maw. The blast of flame lanced through the ship's stern, melting through the armor. Fuel poured out through the gash and ignited upon touching the green flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (FFM-05)**

Captain Frost saw the oil slicks on the sea burning like a mockery of the stars above. She didn't know what ship was hit but all she could hope was that it wasn't the salvage ship.

One by one, the flares winked out, leaving only burning oil slicks and weapons fire to light the oceanic battlefield. But that was only temporary; a stream of white light streamed forth from one of her ship's rocket pods and the oceanic night once again turned to day.

She rubbed her face with a hand as she gulped down stale, cold coffee from a mug.

It was then the ship shuddered and rocked as if struck by a massive fist. She swore and grabbed hold of the console to prevent herself from falling. Captain Frost then grabbed the radiotelephone handset.

"Damage control central, this is the bridge. Do you have a report on the impact? I say again, do you have a report on the impact? Over."

* * *

><p><strong>Damage Control Central, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (MCG-05)**

Lights flashed and messages blinked on the consoles within damage control central as the sailors within processed the information the ship's sensors had received. The usually quiet room was a maelstrom of activity

"We have a hull breach! Compartments 4-40-17-A, 4-42-17-A and 4-44-17-A, are taking on water!" a seaman apprentice reported.

The petty officer in charge ordered the watertight doors surrounding the damaged compartments closed and the pumps activated. He grabbed the radiotelephone handset and spoke.

"Bridge, this is damage control central. Watertight doors in compartments 4-38-17-A, 4-40-17-A, 4-42-17-A and 4-44-17-A and 4-46-17-A have been sealed. Pumps are running at full capacity. Over."

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (MCG-05)**

"Copy that. Bridge out."

Captain Frost examined the sea. What she saw caused her to spew a torrent of profanity and her heart to race.

Less than 400 meters distant, a Gyarados had opened its fanged maw and a shimmering orange sphere of energy began to coalesce within.

She jerked the ship's wheel and threw _Mossdeep _into a hard turn that caused some pens and other items to slide across the surface of her console.

And not a moment too soon. The world was replaced by a blinding orange light as the searing energy beam flew right by the bridge. She breathed a sigh of relief. A hit like that could easily have struck the corvette's ammunition stores, triggering a cataclysmic blast that would have torn the ship in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (MCG-05)**

That brief moment of time where the Gyarados had to rest after firing off a Hyper Beam was one that Petty Officer Steins seized upon like a Pidgeot swooping down on a Rattata. The combat pokédex's screen clearly showed the pokémon crouched down in the water in an attempt to avoid detection. A crosshair appeared over it.

"Sir, the Gyarados is resting! Shall we target it, sir?" a sailor asked as he looked at the combat pokédex's display.

_Stop fucking calling me "sir"! I work for a living! _Petty Officer Steins thought. It was the same sailor who had called him "sir" numerous times. Either this particular seaman recruit was dumber than a Slowpoke or was doing it on purpose to piss him off. Nevertheless, professional conduct — and common sense —dictated that he deal with the protocol breach when not in a combat situation.

Petty Officer Steins looked at the exterior camera feed. The other Gyarados was busy dodging shells fired from the battlegroup's flagship — HNS _Wallace_. A plume of fire lit up the sky as one of the shells landed squarely in the Gyarados's open mouth as it prepared to use Fire Blast. The resultant explosion blew the Gyarados's head clean off; the decapitated body writhed and thrashed as it sank beneath the waves. One left.

"Fire KE-AP rockets!" he barked.

"Aye-aye!"

A small message flashed on one of the many screens in the combat information center reading "Pod #4 fired".

* * *

><p>Rocket pod #4 slowly rotated on its mount and aimed at the resting Gyarados. With a deafening roar, a KE-AP rocket screamed out of the launcher and towards the Atrocious pokémon.<p>

It never had a chance. One of its red eyes exploded into a gooey shower as the rocket smashed through its eye and into its brain. It roared in agony, throwing its head up in the air.

Another KE-AP rocket slammed into its exposed neck. The impact crushed the piezoelectric fuze, setting off the ejection charge. The combination of hot gas and steel dart sliced through the Gyarados's armored scales and sliced through its spine with the precision of a laser. Indeed, the ejection charge was so powerful that the dart actually protruded out the back of its neck like a new fin.

The Gyarados instantly grew limp and sunk beneath the waves. A bit of blood-stained ocean was all that was left of the Atrocious pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge, <strong>_**HNS **__**Mossdeep**_** (MCG-05)**

Captain Frost had seen the whole battle. She was then informed that there were no more Gyarados in the area by the combat information center. Granted, the ship did sustain damage but it wasn't too significant and there were no casualties.

She hailed Admiral Waters to report that her ship had successfully engaged and killed the Gyarados.

Captain Frost looked out through her bridge's windows. With the waves lapping at the ships' hulls and the star-lit sky, the oceanic battlefield now seemed surprisingly calm.

Before she could continue with her line of thought, Admiral Waters's voice interrupted her.

"Captain Frost, this is Admiral Waters. Salvage operations are now commencing. Guard the ship until salvage operations are complete. Over."

"Aye-aye, Admiral."

Captain Frost carefully turned the ship's wheel until she could see the lights of the salvage ship. The red flashes of light emerging from the ship's deck indicated that the salvage crew was deploying pokémon to assist.

Almost involuntarily, the woman touched the necklace that she wore hidden under her uniform. She felt the cool, smooth surface of the Cascade Badge. It was her only remnant of her past life as a pokémon trainer. She had earned it years ago; before she had donned her HLC naval captain's uniform. Even before Misty was the Cerulean City gym leader.

In some way, Captain Frost thought, being the captain of a warship wasn't too different from being a pokémon trainer. Both required quick thinking, keen vision, sharp reflexes and near supernatural predictive skills.

She looked out the windows. She could now make out the Floatzel in the water as they took the cables down to the wreck and attached them to the cargo for recovery. She steered the ship so it was parallel to the salvage ship and cut the engines.

Captain Frost sighed as the first three crates of cargo were lifted aboard by the salvage ship's crane.

This was going to be a long operation.


End file.
